


It Wasn't Me

by Jessica92



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Eventual Happy Ending, High school Ian - Freeform, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Texting, Top Ian Gallagher, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica92/pseuds/Jessica92
Summary: Ian and Mickey have been fooling around for a while. On the surface everything seems perfect. Only one problem, Mickey is engaged.





	1. Late Night Baking

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the song It Wasn't Me by Shaggy. If you haven't heard it I suggest listening to it cause it's awesome. Been working on this fic for a while and need some motivation to finish it. Comments and kudos always appreciated :)

Mickey spotted him again. Fuck this kid was going to be the death of him. Always fuckin outside playing basketball in nothing but his basketball shorts. His chest glistening with sweat. Just the sight of the kid had him hard within two seconds. He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn’t feel the things he did for the kid. He’s 25 and engaged while Ian is 17 in fuckin high school. Guess you can’t control lust. This thing between them was not planned. He had always noticed Ian staring a little too long or making sure to have his shirt off when he knew Mickey was home. One night Ian showed up at his house like he did tonight and flirted with him like he usually did. Mickey would normally laugh off Ian’s advances, act like he didn’t comprehend he was flirting, that night though he had been drinking and was lonely so he invited him in.

_***Five Months Ago***_

Once again he’s sitting here alone. Andrew was constantly fucking working and now he’s home alone more often than not. He was on his fourth beer and was starting to feel that little buzz that helped him forget how lonely he was. He’s not fucking high maintenance by any means but fuck his fiancés been gone for five days in a row now. Last weekend he was gone all day Saturday when they were suppose to go to Iggy’s baby shower together. He was stuck there all by himself feeling awkward as fuck. He could only stand his family for so long and everyone was badgering him about his missing fiancé. He got up to grab another beer hoping to black out and ignore his pain. He loved his fiance to some degree but he wasn’t sure he was in love with him anymore. He just wanted to forget it all even if for a night.

Mickey decided before another beer he wanted to change. He went to his room and pulled out a pair of old grey sweats. Andrew hated them. He thought they looked raggedy and so he bought him new ones. Sure these ones had a few holes but they were his most comfortable pair. He decided no shirt cause he liked to wear as little clothes as possible. The idea was to be comfortable not cover up. Beer in hand Mickey walked to sit and watch Ted. He fucking loved this movie. It made him crack up every time he watched it and he wanted to laugh. Plus Mark Wahlberg is hot as fuck. The movie was just getting to the thunder song when there was a knock at the door. He took his phone out and checked the time, 9:27. Who the fuck would be knocking on his door this late? There was another knock.

“Alright alright calm your tits” he shouted then pulled open the door. “Ian what’s up man? Somethin wrong?” Everyone on the block knew that The Gallaghers pretty much took care of themselves. Ian’s older sister Fiona and her boyfriend Kyle worked a lot to keep the household running. Both of them were around his age taking care of five kids. Mickey doesn’t know how they did it, sometimes he had a hard time taking care of himself. Ian showing up at his door isn’t uncommon. Almost all of the Gallaghers have knocked on Mickey’s door in the past three years they’ve lived there. Usually they need a ride to the emergency room or the grocery store for last minute items. The worst is when the oldest brother Lip showed up holding a towel to the second youngest Gallaghers head asking for a ride. Carl had apparently thought it was a good idea to jump from couch to couch slipped and caught the edge of a coffee table. Fiona would get there looking frazzled every time. Those kids are lucky they got their sister and her boyfriend cause their parents are nowhere to be found.

“Hey Mr. Milkovich” Ian not so discreetly checked him out. He was now very aware of the fact he didn’t have a shirt on. “Uh no nothin’s wrong but I was wonderin if you had eggs”

“Eggs? It’s 9:30 man and you came to my house for eggs?” he crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow.

“Yea Debbie wanted to make cake but we’re out of eggs. Can we borrow 2?” Ian sounded nervous, which he found really fucking adorable. What the fuck no he did not. He did not think his 17 year old neighbor is adorable.

“Hmm can you really borrow if you never give them back?” he wanted to make Ian squirm just a bit.

“I guess not” he glanced to the side not knowing what to say. Mickey wasn’t giving him any hints and him being shirtless was making his brain malfunction.

“I’m just fuckin with you kid” He chuckled “Come on I’ll get your eggs” Mickey left the door opening allowing him to follow. Ian hadn’t been in Mickey’s house without Andrew here. They used to be together a lot and now he barely noticed Andrew around. He been harboring a crush on Mickey since they had moved in. He was almost 14 at the time but he always thought he was hot. It used to bother him when Mickey didn’t give him any extra attention at barbecues and stuff like that, but he’s trying to get over it. He hasn’t fully yet, maybe one day. He still has this fantasy of fucking Mickey once and him getting addicted to his dick. Mickey is grade A spank bank material. His ass fills his jeans out perfectly. Ian can’t help but stare at it as he follows Mickey into the kitchen. He doesn’t notice that he’s being talked to.

“Yo Gallagher did you hear what I was saying? Stop starin at my ass and pay attention” Fuck guess he wasn’t as discreet as he thought.

“Wasn’t starin at your ass Mr. Milkovich” he blushed trying to laugh it off. He wondered if he should run out the house. Is it possible to die of embarrassment?

“Mmm hm whatever you say kid” Mickey chuckled then opened the fridge door. “So you guys bakin a cake at 9:30 at night? Don’t you know that’s daytime shit” he took out two eggs and set them on the counter.

“Debbie doesn’t care what time it is. She wanted to bake a cake and wouldn’t quit bitchin til we did” Ian grabbed them and shrugged his shoulders “Thanks for the eggs Mr. Milkovich” he turned and went to walk out the door.

“Hey Ian you should bring me a piece of that cake when it’s done” Mickey said. He nodded then turned the door handle. “Oh and you can call me Mickey” the guy smirked then looked away. Was he flirting? No can’t be.

“Uh thanks...Mickey” he walked out of the house trying to keep his joker like grin off his face.

It was now 10:45 and Mickey was seven beers in. Andrew doesn’t like him to drink this much. What he don’t know won’t hurt him. He walked into the kitchen staggering a little to get a snack. He was thinking chips or the leftover steak in the fridge, maybe both. Yea both sounded good. He heated the steak up and scarfed it down. Guess he was really fuckin hungry. He decided it was still too early for bed and wanted to watch Limitless. It was a good enough movie and Bradley Cooper’s acting ain’t half bad. He was about 20 minutes into the movie when he heard a knock at the door again.

“Motherfucker” he sighed then yanked open the door “Gallagher what the fuck” he looked down “Is that cake?”

“Yea you said to bring you a piece when it’s done. It’s uh done now” he smirked handing Mickey the piece of chocolate cake.

“Oh thanks” he knew he shouldn’t but he was bored and lonely. Ian had turned to walk away “You maybe wanna come inside? Watching Limitless” bad idea, bad idea.

“Sure Mickey” Mickey moved out of the way to allow Ian in. He felt like he was inviting trouble in for some reason. Whatever he can control himself. He’s not gonna hit on this firm...sexy..goddamn it!

“You can sit wherever” he said waving his hand between the couch and loveseat. Ian chose to sit on the couch so he chose the loveseat. He got a fork from the kitchen and ate his cake. The silence was awkward so he decided to fill it. “How’s basketball?”

“It’s fucking awesome…” Ian went on to tell him everything that is going on this season. He’s excited cause their team is actually good this year unlike last year. Mickey mostly nodded and hmm’d when appropriate. This kid could fuckin talk. Once you got him going he was a chatterbox. He didn’t mind it though. It was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn’t himself. “Yea so we are definitely going to fuckin championship this year. I can feel it”

“That’s cool man. Good luck with that” he smiled then scanned the teen sitting on his couch. Fuck he’s been drinking too much. Ian gave him a sly grin obviously catching him checking him out. He looked down cause where else was he supposed to look. Ugh no, behave Mikhalio. He decided not to be sitting there now. “Wow it’s pretty late you should probably get goin. I’ll ah wash this plate for you real quick”

“No it’s ok Mickey you don’t have to” Ian argued following him into the kitchen. He felt eyes on him and knew the kid was oggling him. He cleared his throat and started running the dish under the water.

“I want to” he said his voice sounding higher than usual. He needed to get his head under control. All he’s doing right now is imagining Ian fucking him. He’s so damn horny. Ian walked up besides him to dry the dish and to test his fuckin willpower. He handed the plate to be dried.

“Thanks Mickey” he said lowly. He felt it. The change in the atmosphere. He heard the way Mickey’s voice got high like he’s flustered. He knows the older man is engaged but it’s not like his fiance is ever here. He could fuck Mickey and Andrew wouldn’t even have to know. Mickey would get sex and he could live out his fantasy. Yes he gets that makes him an asshole but he’s having a hard time convincing himself it’s a bad idea. A _really_ hard time.

“No problem” Mickey locked eyes with him for a moment too long. “Uh maybe you sho…” he lunged forward and kissed the guy. If he freaked out at least he could blame it on being a hormonal teenager. You’d be surprised how often that shit worked as an excuse.

“The fuck Ian” Mickey said pushing him back. The guy glared at him and touched his lip. He wasn’t spitting so that’s a good sign. Before Ian could grovel for forgiveness Mickey grabbed him by the shirt and smashed their lips together.

God yes it’s finally happening. Mickey tasted fucking wonderful, like chocolate cake and, he’s not even sure but yum. He smoothed his tongue over Mickey’s lip until he opened his mouth. He swirled his tongue around in his mouth exploring every inch before lightly sucking on the tip of his tongue.

“Fuck you taste amazing” Ian panted pulling away.

“Fuckin weirdo” Mickey said before claiming his lips again. He started kissing Ian’s neck feeling the redhead run his fingers through his hair.

“Uh shit” Ian moan “I wanna fuck you. Can I?” Is he really asking permission right now? Very polite of him.

Mickey made his way back up to his lips. He needed to really think about this. This was one of those life altering decisions. Did he want his 17 year old next door neighbor to fuck his 25 yr old engaged ass? Ian started rubbing his dick through his sweats. “Mmm yes fuck”

Ian practically growled as he sank down on his knees, pulled down Mickey’s sweats, and engulfed his dick. He tried for finesse, coordination, what he got was sloppy and desperate. He brought his head up and down on Mickey’s hard cock swirling his tongue at the tip. He used the tip of his tongue to tease at the slit. He glanced up at Mickey loving the needy look on his face. He grinned then took him back into his mouth. Mickey gasped above him then laced his fingers through his hair. He felt his head being pressed down and allowed Mickey to fuck into his mouth. Ian swallowed down as much of Mickey’s cock as he could. He reached around and clenched Mickey’s ass in his hands. As his face was getting drilled he moved a finger over Mickey’s hole gently pressing against it. Abruptly he was pushed off the older man’s cock.

“Wha…” he gasped slack jawed ready to whine if needed. Pleeasse don’t make me leave.

“If you don’t stop I’m gonna fuckin cum and neither of us wants that right?” Mickey said trying to catch his breath. He turned around and leaned against the counter presenting his ass to Ian. “Don’t stare kid. Just get on me”

“Jesus” Ian groaned still on his knees. He scooted up to the ass he’s been jerking it to since forever. He spread his cheeks then left an open mouthed kiss over his hole licking in a circle. He moaned and bit his lip. He wanted to savor this moment. It was almost like Christmas getting the gift he has been wanting for so long. Don’t fucking cum right now he screamed at himself. He just hoped his dick was listening.

He pushed Mickey down onto the counter. “I’m gonna wreck that ass” he growled lowly feeling the man shiver. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a packet of lube. He tore it open and Mickey looked back at him.

“Who the fuck carries around a packet of lube?” he asked cocking his eyebrow. Ian laughed then spread it on his fingers.

“Oh you know I’m a growing boy and you have a perfect ass. Wanted to be prepared if my fantasy ever came true and here we are. You should be thanking me, now we can get this show on the road” he circled Mickey’s rim before slowly pressing a finger inside causing the older man to moan. He smiled lasciviously. He never thought he’d say this but he’s really fucking grateful for bratty sisters and late night baking.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night for the two. Fun is to be had by both and Ian's mind is stuck on one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you to kennnyg for your comment on the duplicate posting of this fic. I didn't get to respond cause it was deleted so if you read this thanks! This chapter was fun to write but it does have something I'm not confident with...smut lol hope it doesn't chase you away.

After their first time Mickey told Ian never again. It was a one time thing and he felt extremely fuckin guilty. The kid understood and didn’t fight him. In hopes of alleviating his guilt Mickey was more attentive to Andrew. If he wasn’t working at the dealership and Andrew was home he was by his side. The rub was that his fiance wasn’t home that often and when he was he thought Mickey was being too clingy. It seemed that no matter how he played it he couldn’t fucking win. The idea was that the more time he spent with Andrew the less he would think about his neighbor. He avoided talking to Ian, being outside when he was, and anything else he could think of to get him out of his head. It was useless though. One night while Andrew was out of town Ian showed up to ask for a cup of sugar, late night fucking baking again. Honestly who does that shit? Mickey didn’t think and left the door open Ian following behind. The atmosphere was tense. The last time they were in his kitchen it led to very questionable decisions. He handed the redhead his sugar and when Ian turned to walk away he didn’t think. He spun him around and pressed their lips together spilling the sugar all over the floor. They didn’t notice though they were only worried about getting the other undressed.

_***Present***_

“Mickey, babe help me with these groceries” Mickey’s fiancé Andrew snapped him out of his longing stare at the redhead.

“Uh yea sorry. Hand me that bag” Once they were finally done dragging their groceries into the house they decided to go get Cold Stone. Mickey loves ice cream and Andrew was rarely home, when he was he tried to give him attention. Too bad that only lasted for about an hour. When they were walking out to their car they were stopped by the perky teenager.

“Good afternoon Mr. Myers, Mr. Milkovich” Ian smiled basketball in hand then waved to the two men.

“Ian” Andrew said “How’s the team lookin this year? Think you’re gonna go all the way"

“Of course Mr. Myers we fuckin rock” he looked over to Mickey holding his gaze a moment too long “I know I’ll be going all the way”

“Well let us know when your games are this year. Maybe Mick and I will try to catch a few”

“Will do Mr. Myers” Ian smiled and glanced again at Mickey before shooting the ball getting nothing but net.

*******

“Are you fucking kidding me? You were just gone last weekend” he was tired of this shit. Not like his fiancé actually paid that much attention to him but sometimes it was nice to have him home.

“I know Mickey I’m sorry. You know if I had a choice I would stay”

“Sure” he wasn’t so sure about that. Andrew finished packing his expensive suits into his suitcase and zipped it up. For all the whining Mickey did to try to keep him there it was getting easier and easier to just not give a fuck. Their relationship had burned out a while ago. Mickey had tried to keep them together but it didn’t seem like Andrew cared.

“I’ll see you in two days” Andrew said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. “Love you” Mickey only nodded his head and watched him walk out the door.

Mickey was sitting watching an episode of Supernatural when he heard a knock at the door. The only person he was expecting didn’t usually knock. He yanked the door open about to tell whoever it was to fuck off when he spotted Ian.

“What are you doin here?” he said crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh you know, just wanted to borrow some sugar” Ian said brushing past Mickey closing the door. When he stepped over the threshold he slammed Mickey up against the door and smashed their lips together. “Fuck I thought he was never going to leave” he started sucking at his neck.

“You know he’s never home for long” Mickey said sounding almost disappointed. He missed the memory of what they used to have. The redhead currently massaging him through his jeans helped drown out his self reflection. Mickey never thought he would be having an affair. They have been fucking for about five months now. He saw how Ian looked at him. He knew the kid was falling for him and that was a problem. Ian shouldn’t fall for him. They couldn’t be together. He knew that for them there was no future, eventually this would end. When he stops being such a selfish bastard he is going to end this. When that happens Mickey didn’t want to hurt Ian more than was necessary. The longer they’re together though the more he notices that twinkle in his eye. Don’t get him wrong he likes Ian a lot. They have a strong connection both emotionally and sexually but Mickey isn’t letting himself go there. He wouldn’t let himself love the teenager. If he loved him then he wouldn’t ever let him go. It wasn’t fair to hold him back like that. He wouldn’t do that to him.

“Mmm Mickey fuck” Ian sighed into his mouth running his hands up the back of his shirt. He felt nails rake down his back and he couldn’t stop his groan.

“Nah ah” he said pushing the kid away. Ian surged forward capturing his lips again. He grabbed Mickey’s arms and pinned them above his head. Ian started peppering kisses down Mickey’s jaw nipping lightly at his pulse point. He was rutting against the older man who was putty in his hands. Ian slid one of his hands down Mickey’s body, the other still holding his hands up, and got one button undone. “Wait hmmm wait” Mickey whines trying to sounds assertive and failing miserably.

“What?” Ian said pulling back so he could look him in the eyes. He was still holding his arms up. He was tired of being told to stop. He hasn’t fucked Mickey since Andrew was home. A whole fucking week! He sneered at the thought of Andrew touching the guy in front of him. It didn’t use to bother him so much but now it’s almost all he can think about. Andrew touching him, kissing him, fucki...no stop. So yea he wants to fuck Mickey. Erase all those thoughts. Make him scream his name so he can know that even if he can’t have him a small part of Mickey is his.

“Don’t look at me like that bitch. We ain’t fuckin right now” Ian’s face looks like he would stomp his foot if that meant getting what he wants. He pushed against Ian’s arms and he let him go. Was he fuckin pouting right now. “Gallagher why do you fuckin look like I kicked your puppy hmm?” he cocked his eyebrow waiting for a response from the redhead. He knew why he was upset. It’s been a week and that’s a long time for a horny teenager. Christ it’s a long time for him but Ian knew they were going to the drive in. They had decided together to go see The Justice League at the drive in theatre. It’s been years since Mickey has been to one. Drive ins though mean less nosy ass people possibly seeing them and telling Andrew.

“I just thought” he shrugged his shoulder still staring at the floor. Ugh he felt like a child right now. He squared his shoulders and faced Mickey, who had an amused look on his face. “It’s not funny” he smiled then stepped closer to Mickey. “Come on Mick” he leaned in and whispered in his ear “You know you want it” he took his earlobe between his teeth briefly sucking “I’ll turn you out. I always do” he bit his lip and grinned when he felt the man shiver. He snaked his hand down to play with the waistline of his jeans. He was just about to stick his hand in to grab a handful of bubble butt when he was gently pushed back.

“You fuckin have a one track mind man” he laughed holding his arm out so Ian couldn’t step forward. He only had so much willpower himself and he was kinda excited for their date.

“Yea well I’m fuckin horny. My hand has nothing on your ass” he moaned going to grab at Mickey but the blue eyed man stepped out of the way.

“Fuckin stop you little shit” Mickey laughed walking over to the couch putting it between them. He felt a wide grin on his face. This kid drove him crazy but in the best way. Ian began stalking toward him making his way around the couch. Every move Ian made Mickey countered so they weren’t any closer to each other.

“Just let me fuck you and I will” Ian looked determined. His eyes were glancing everywhere trying to calculate how he could get to Mickey.

“Not fuckin happening we’re gonna be late for the movie” Mickey shifted to the left watching Ian correct himself. Ian squinted his eyes then smirked before jumping over the back of the couch tackling Mickey.

“Ha gotcha bitch. Now I’m gonna have my way” Ian moved to straddle Mickey but was flipped so he was underneath the guy. Fuck he forgot how strong the shorter man could be.

“Don’t think so kid” Mickey gave him a quick kiss then stood up. “Come on you big baby movie starts in like 35 mins” he reached his hand down and helped Ian up. He grabbed his keys then started walking to the door.

“Fine but I expect sex” Ian griped crossing his arms over his chest. He followed Mickey outside staring at his ass.

“Alright you whiner. I’m driving so you can give me head” he barely avoided the smack to his ass.

*********

“Hand me some of those M&Ms” Mickey said nudging Ian. They were laying in the bed of Mickey’s Chevy Silverado. He loved his truck. It’s jet black with black rims and fucking beautiful. It’s his baby and he treats it well. It’s perfect for the drive in too. They parked with the back facing the screen and laid down blankets. It was chilly but the blanket kept them toasty. The fact that Ian was all over him warmed him as well. The kid couldn’t keep his hands off him. Kept trying to initiate shit. He kept pushing him away though cause he wanted to watch the movie and didn’t feel like giving everyone a show. Ian argued that no one was around and they were under a blanket. He countered pointing out that they paid $7 a ticket and he wanted his money worth. The teen then laid back down with a groan. He thought it was kinda funny, teasing the kid. He remembers when he was 17 and perpetually horny. Don’t get him wrong whenever he’s around Ian he is hard almost the entire time. He was exercising some self control while they were outside. Semi public sex wasn’t usually his thing. So yea he’s pushing him away, but every time the kid came back the urge to give in grows stronger.

“These M&Ms?” Ian said lifting them up and cocking his brow.

“Bitch if you don’t give me those…” he threatened.

“What you gonna do huh?” Ian started scooting towards the back of the truck away from Mickey. He grabbed a handful and popped them in his mouth “Mm so good” Mickey was glaring at him. “You want em Mick? Come and get em” Ian said with an evil grin on his face. If Mickey wanted to keep teasing him then he was gonna have his fun too.

 

“Oh yea tough guy” he mocked crawling over to Ian. He sat up on his knees and tried to grab the M&Ms out of this hands, but the kid kept them out of reach. “Bitch” he straightened as tall as he could reaching for them but he still wasn’t tall enough. “Fuckin giant” he huffed.

“Can’t help you’re such a tiny man” Ian laughed. “Here Mick take the candy” he smirked holding it out to him. Mickey raised an eyebrow but reached out for the chocolate. Before he could take it he dropped it and grabbed Mickey’s hand instead. He yanked him forward and pressed their lips together. They moved they lips together and Ian began laying Mickey on his back. He laid flush on top of his body pushing his tongue inside his mouth. “Mm” Ian sighed running his hands from Mickey’s hips up his sides, lacing his fingers in his hair. He pushed Mickey’s head to the side and nipped at his jaw. He bit a tiny bit of flesh between his teeth causing the brunette to groan then licked over it. He claimed his lips again starting to grind against him. He was completely engrossed in the man beneath him but Mickey’s lips were barely moving. He was just letting Ian kiss him. He stopped and looked at the older man. He was watching the movie. Is he for real right now? They were making out. He leaned down and put as much passion as he could into the kiss. Mickey was still only barely reciprocating. He glanced at him and sure enough he was watching Batman try to recruit the Flash. He sat up straddling his hips “Are you for reals right now?” his voice filled with accusations.

“What?” Mickey said barely giving him his attention.

“What” he scoffed “I thought we were fuckin kissing but maybe I’m wrong”

“We were fuckin kissing” he pointed out.

“No I was. You were watching the movie”

“Well seeing as that’s what we fuckin came for” he reached up and pecked Ian. “Stop being a baby. I was fuckin kissin you back”

“Barely” he glared staring off into nothing.

“Oh my god” he sat up making Ian get off his lap. He grabbed his face between both his hands and smashed their lips together. Ian immediately opening his mouth letting him in. He played with his tongue sucking on it then roughly tracing his teeth. He ended the kiss by taking the redhead’s bottom lip with him pulling then letting it fall out of his mouth. The kiss was obscene, lust filled, and fucking hot, a string of saliva connecting them. “There bitch” he rasped “Now shut up and watch the fuckin movie”

Ian sat there trying to catch his breath as he watch Mickey lay back down. That kiss didn’t do anything other than fuel his need more. Ugh why did he have to have so many goddamn hormones! Or was it just Mickey? He wasn’t sure. His neighbor was on his side facing the back of the truck. They had laid down the hatch so they had perfect sight of the film. Mickey was sitting up on his elbow eating their candy. He really must have wanted to see this movie. Like sure he thought it would be cool to see it but he mostly just wanted to spend time with him. He was tired of waiting. If Mickey didn’t want to fuck that’s fine. He could do the work. The guy didn’t have to do anything but lay there and watch his precious movie. Ian went and spooned behind Mickey putting the blanket over them. He draped his arm over his stomach holding him close. The older man smiled at him over his shoulder and laced their fingers together. They sat together peacefully for about 15 minutes before Ian started running his hand down Mickey’s body. He undid the button on his jeans and unzipped them.

“What’re you doin?” Mickey asked sounding annoyed but subconsciously pushed his butt against him.

“Nothin watch the movie” Ian trailed soft kisses down the side of his neck towards the back. Whatever he could reach really. He brought his hand out of the blanket and licked his palm wetting it. He put his hand down Mickey’s boxers grasping his rock hard dick. He stroked him slowly trying to make him unravel. The beautiful blue eyed man let out a loud moan “Shh I’m tryin to watch” he chuckled then continued working Mickey’s cock. He rubbed his thumb over the head teasing the slit, he smiled when the brunette bit his lip trying to stifle his moan. “Want me to stop?” he whispered in Mickey’s ear kissing his earlobe then taking it between his teeth.

“Don’t” Mickey said panting.

“Don’t what?” Ian smiled tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue. Mickey only jerked into his hand chasing his release. He pulled his hand away causing the older man to growl. “Patience is a virtue Mick” he reached into his back pocket grabbing the lube packet out of his wallet. He made sure to always have one around Mickey. “Pull down your pants” the older man turned and looked at him with ‘Are you fucking kidding me’ written on his face. “We’re under a fuckin blanket” he grinned in triumph when he say him shifting under said blanket. He laid back down spooning him again and open the packet coating two fingers. He traced around his hole then pushed them both slowly inside. Mickey gasped then turned to look at him. “Turn around” he demanded “You wanted to watch the movie. So watch” The man turned back watching the movie as he fucked him with his fingers. He rubbed them back and forth scissoring them. He added another finger and fanned them out, getting him ready to take his cock. “Your ass Mickey” he moan pushing his fingers in deeper. He moved them around searching until he felt him jolt. “Found it” he cooed and messaged his prostate. The guy was practically shaking trying to keep quiet. Ian pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the blanket. He pulled down his pants and pulled himself out. He lubed up his cock and pressed against Mickey entrance. “Do not stop watching that movie”

“Bitch” he moan as Ian pushed into him. His ass swallowing his cock up. Ian moved in and out of him slowly. He was snapping his hips sharp and deep into him. Ian gripped his hip and moved his leg up giving him a better angle. “Uh...mm” he bit his knuckle trying to keep control.

“Fuck, I missed this ass. Missed you” he whispered as he pushed hard into his hole. He couldn’t go very fast like he normally would. They didn’t want to draw attention, plus laying on your side on the bed of a hard truck wasn’t very comfortable. But it didn’t matter. After a week of not having Mickey he was in fuckin heaven, or what he imagined heaven would feel like. His hips were pumping back and forth grazing his prostate. The shorter man was pushing back against him meeting his thrusts. They were both panting by now. Mickey was covering his mouth with his arm, while Ian hid his face in his shoulder, occasionally biting into it. He could feel the heat spreading through his body. “Fuck I’m gonna cum” he reached his hand around and started to jerk Mickey off in time with his thrusts. He moved his hand quickly over his shaft as his rhythm became erratic. “Mmm” he bit into his bottom lip hard filling Mickey’s ass with his cum.

“Shhiiitt Ian” Mickey said lowly burying his face into the blanket and spilling over Ian’s hand. He turned over his shoulder grabbing Ian’s head with his hand and pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet and unhurried. Mickey watched mesmerized as Ian took his hand out of the blanket to lick all of his cum off. “Fuck” he gasped.

“Mm you’re sweet. I like em sweet” he winked. He grabbed some napkins wiping off his hand. He handed some to Mickey as well to clean himself as best he could. Ian cuddled up behind Mickey again wrapping his arm around him.

“You fuckin better now?” Mickey laughed softly.

“Much” he pecked just beneath his jaw pulling Mickey tighter against him. Finally he could watch the movie. He claimed his boyfriend’s ass again and now he could focus. Yea he said boyfriend. Mickey may not know it yet but they’ve been together for about five months now. That makes it official right? Of course it does. He laced his fingers with Mickey’s, who kissed the back of his hand and watched the rest of Justice League. He loved date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking most of my chapters are gonna be between 2000-3000. I tend to do things in small scenes. I can either keep posting small chapter or post more scenes in one. First time trying out a multi chapter fic. Tips on what chapter lengths should and shouldn't be...is there a basic rule?


	3. Personal Foul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Sunday's get interrupted, Mickey falls back into old habits, and Ian sees something he wishes he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter breaks my heart a little...hope you like it

The sun shining through the window on his face woke Mickey up. He turned onto his side looking at the sleeping redhead next to him. Ian was kinda drooling, his hair was sticking up everywhere, and he was lightly snoring but he was beautiful. He ran his tattooed fingers through the fiery hair. The boy smiled then nuzzled into his touch like a cat. His eyes were closed and Mickey wasn’t sure he was awake or responding automatically.

“Mm morning Mick” Ian yawned and wiped his mouth looking thoroughly embarrassed for drooling.

“Mornin sleepyhead” he smirked as he continued to run his fingers in his hair.

“That feels nice” Ian sighed perfectly content. He loved waking up to Mickey in the morning. He wished every morning could be like this. The sunlight is hitting Mickey just right and he looked like he is glowing.

“What? Why you lookin at me like that” Mickey chuckled. Sometimes Ian looked at him with such intensity it made him self conscious.

“It’s just...your kinda fuckin breathtaking. Literally I have no breath” he leaned in to give Mickey a kiss but was met with a pillow to the face. “Hey what the fuck asshole” he laughed grabbing his pillow and hitting Mickey.

“I’m fuckin breathtaking” he mimics in a theatrical voice.

“What it’s classier than sexy af isn’t it” Mickey straddled Ian who bucked up into his ass making him groaned. Morning wood was terrible without the man straddling him but much better when his ass is right there.

“Calm down junior” he scolded grinding down against him just to be a jerk. “Let’s talk about how fuckin breathtaking I am. How now you have no breath” he continued to roll his hips on Ian’s dick, only a sheet separating them. The redhead was panting and rutting up on his ass. “Hmm seems like you got fuckin breath to me” he smiled still trying to drive Ian crazy. He leaned down giving him a long languid kiss. He felt the kid underneath him pull him down by his waist and buck up into him. His hands traveled down to his cheeks spreading them, his fingers inching towards his hole. He sat up and rolled off of Ian.

“Miiiccky” Ian whined reaching over and trying to pull him back.

“Come on Ian” he smiled standing up from the bed. He’s mean and he knows it.

“You’re an asshole you know that?” the redhead groaned and got out of bed. His hard on was standing proud on display. Mickey’s mouth started to water. “You’re gonna have to do something about this” he said pointing to his dick.

“Mm I’m goin to” Mickey purred walking over to Ian and wrapping his hand around his dick. “Want you to fuck me” he said pumping his shaft. Ian’s mouth was hanging open breathing hard. He stepped away “In the shower”

“Wha..” Ian tried to think.

“Just come on” Mickey laughed grabbing his hand and leading him to the bathroom. Their shower was huge and it would be perfect for Ian to bend him over.

**

Sex and waffles are probably the best way to start your morning. After their steamy shower sex, literally it was steamy in there. Mickey likes to take hot ass showers they made breakfast and put on a movie. Right now they are watching Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. It’s his favorite one. He’s laying sprawled out on the couch with his head in Mickey’s lap. Mickey absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair, and he can’t help but wonder if this is how every Sunday would be if they were together. Every time they hang out it’s getting fucking harder to leave the older man. He doesn’t want to. He’s kinda getting tired of always having to sneak around and not being able to see him when he wants. He doesn’t tell Mickey though for fear he might break up with him. He doesn’t know how he actually feels. Sure he’s falling for the blue eyed man but what if he just see him as some kid he fucks. Ugh it’s all so confusing! Ian wants him more than anything, but in reality he knows eventually Mickey will probably break up with him which consequently breaks his heart. He’s doesn’t want to think about it. Not right now. Eventual heart break is down the line and maybe it will never happen. Maybe they’ll always be together. Ha fat chance.

Ian lays there trying his hardest to push hurtful thoughts from his mind. He sits up and straddles his boyfriend (again Mickey doesn’t know that’s what he calls him). He straddles his boyfriend and kissed him. It starts slow but quickly turns desperate. Ian puts all the negative shit in his head into that kiss. He wants to show Mickey that he needs him, wants him. The older man pulls away gasping for air so Ian moves down to his neck, collar bones, pulling his shirt to the side to get his shoulders. Mickey can feel the intensity and he doesn’t know where it’s coming from.

“Hey man you alright?” Mickey says slightly out of breath.

“Mmmhmm” Ian says continuing to lick at his collar bone. Mickey pulls him back forcing him to look at him.

“You fuckin sure cause one minute we’re watching a movie and the next you’re fuckin mauling me” he searched Ian’s face. He wasn’t telling him something. Ian opened his mouth to answer when his phone went off. He looked to see who was calling. “Fuck” he gasped opening his phone. “Hey man what’s up” it’s Andrew.

_“Hey babe was just calling to let you know I’m on my way back”_ Mickey’s eyes widened.

“Thought you weren’t supposed to be back til next week” he cleared his throat. He felt guilty but he didn’t want his fiance to come home. He wanted to spend more time with the redhead currently straddling him.

_“Well change of plans. You seemed so upset when I left Friday. We outlined our project and now it was just about presenting it to upper management. They didn’t need everyone for that so I offered to go home” _Andrew’s voice sounded so happy and it made Mickey feel like shit._ _

_“Oh. When you gonna be here?”_ he glanced over at Ian who seemed to be trying to decipher the conversation only from Mickey’s side.

__“About 20 mins give or take”_ _

“Really?” he said softly.

__

_“You don’t sound very excited to see me Mick”_ Andrew said sounding hurt.

__

“No I am babe” Ian glanced down realizing who Mickey was talking to. “I’ll see you when you get home. Mm hm bye” he said hanging up. He threw his phone to the side. “Shit” he shouted spooking Ian. He ran his hand through his hair.

__

“Was that Andrew?” Ian asked softly.

__

“What do fuckin think Ian?” he snapped. The kid looked at his hands and played with his fingers. “God I’m fuckin sorry man” he grabbed his hand. “You gotta go though” Ian’s head snapped up.

__

“But why?” he searched for a reason to stay. He thought he had a week with him he whined internally. Fucking Andrew ruins everything. “We didn’t finish the movie”

__

“He’s gonna be home in like 15 minutes kid. You gotta get the fuck outta here” he began standing up so Ian moved allowing him to.

__

“Ok” Ian said softly getting off the couch and going to collect his stuff. He went around the house and made sure it was like he was never there. It took about five minutes to gather everything. Mickey walked him to the door.

__

“Alright man I’ll text you k?” Mickey said feeling like a dick. Why whenever he did anything with either man he ended up feeling like the biggest tool ever. Oh probably cause he is. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Ian’s. The redhead responded stronger than he expected. Ian wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him tight against him. Their bodies touching everywhere they can. The kid lifted him up so he had to stand on his tiptoes, fucking giant. He gasped opening his mouth so he could taste Ian’s mouth. He didn’t want him to leave. When he was with him he felt like his life was just better. Too soon he pulled away. “You gotta go. He’ll be here any minute” he said gruffly. Ian only nodded then bent down kissing him one last time then walked out the door. Mickey leaned against the door for a minute then pushed off shaking himself into his other self. His loving fiance mode. First step was washing the sheets removing the scent of his redheaded neighbor. He was terrified. If he was truly honest with himself he realized that redhead was slithering his way into his heart. He may be falling for Ian even though he never gave himself permission.

_***********_

“HUSTLE UP GUYS” the highschool basketball coach screamed at his players. He had been shouting at them the entire game. The fact the boys didn’t tell him off was a mystery. If it was him he would have already told him to go fuck himself and probably been kicked off the team. Maybe that’s why none of them said shit. They actually liked this sport and some used it in hopes of scholarships or getting recruited for college. He watched his redhead run up and down the floor his hair falling in front of his face. He loved that his hair was getting longer, gave something for him to pull on…

__

“Ian wasn’t lying. The team is way better than last year” Andrew said taking a sip of his soda.

__

“Yea Ian was saying that this new kid Brian just transferred before the season started. His team was really fucking good. Won some awards or some shit. So him and Ian pretty much run the team” Mickey loved coming to Ian’s games. It gave him a legitimate reason to fuckin stare at the kid. He moved with such precision and when he took a shot he usually made it. When he missed his brow would furrow in the sexiest way. Fuck he needs to pay attention. His fiance is sitting right next to him and he’s thinking about how sexy his teenager neighbor is. He’s half hard just watching his sweaty body guard the opposing team.

__

“Brian must be that other tall kid Ian keeps throwing the ball to. They could probably play the entire game just the two of them.” Andrew pointed out.

__

“Probably but gotta include other players and all the shit.” they cheered when Ian made a basket. The redhead found him in the crowd and winked. “He really has gotten better over the summer hasn’t he” he tried to keep the admiration and possession out of his voice.

__

“Definitely must’ve been all those extra practices. Wonder if he’s thought about playing college ball? Bet you he could” his fiance looked over at him.

__

“He’s hasn’t put much thought into it” he replied automatically. Shit he paused waiting to see if Andrew would say anything. Mickey shouldn’t know that much. They mostly saw each other in passing as far as his fiance knows.

__

“Hmm he really should. He’s a senior right? College is gonna come quicker than he knows”

__

“Why don’t you set up a meeting with him, like you do all your clients. Fuckin tell him all the benefits of college ball” he laughed shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

__

“You know what Mick I just might” Andrew laughed and playfully shoved Mickey.

__

“I’m sure he’d like that” he grinned at him.

__

“I’m sure. I can be very convincing” he leaned towards Mickey.

__

“Mm hmm you fuckin think you are” his fiance smiled then pressed their lips together. He didn’t expect it to but it turned more heated than he anticipated. They heard the whistle blow but neither looked. If they had, they would’ve noticed a certain redhead get a foul for knocking over an opposing teammate. Ian couldn’t help it, he wasn’t paying attention. All his focus was on Mickey and his fiance making out right in front of him.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated


	4. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finally finds out what they are. Andrew is gone for a week and they spend quality time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a scare writing this chapter. I was almost done and accidently deleted half of it. I figured out how to get it back but still. Hope you like it :D

_***Later that Night***_

Mickey was watching Andrew cook steak for Stir Fry. He wasn’t sure why Andrew felt like cooking when they could just order Chinese. He was telling him about his latest project he’s working on. He was trying to pay attention but in truth he found his job incredibly fucking boring. His phone vibrated in his pocket shocking him out of his half ass attempt at listening. He pulled it out noticing the new message icon.

_Ian(8:11): Hey Mick_

_Mickey(8:12): Hey man what’s up?_

_Ian(8:12): Saw u and Andrew at my game._

_Mickey(8:14): Yea u did great._

_Ian(8:15): How would u know?_

What the fuck is he talking about? How would he know. Uh duh cause he was fuckin there. Apparently Ian’s upset and he’s not willing to just spit it out. Wants to dance around the issue like a bitch. Andrew was looking at him annoyed that he didn’t have Mickey’s full attention.

__

“Sorry Mandy. You know how girls are” he scoffed as an explanation. His fiance sighed but went back to stirring the steak.

__

_Mickey(8:22): If ur pissed kid fuckin spit it out. I ain’t got all night._

__

_Ian(8:23): Fine. I couldn’t fuckin concentrate with u and him all over each other._

__

Ok well that makes sense. Ian’s pissed cause he saw them making out. A part of him feels guilty. Ian knows he’s in a relationship but it doesn’t mean he has to rub it in his face. Especially at his basketball games.

__

“Mick can you cut the peppers and onions for me?” Andrew pointed towards them on the counter.

__

“Yea one sec” he said.

__

“Hurry up alright. Mandy can figure out her shit without you. Gotta let her sink or swim” he hated how Andrew talked about his family sometimes. He knows where he comes from, but a lot of his family has tried to make something of themselves. Yes Mandy may still date douchebags but other that she’s put a good life together. He can talk shit about his family. His fiance needs to learn when to shut his fuckin mouth.

__

_Mickey(8:25): I’m sorry ok. But u need to remember he’s my fiance. I can’t just not kiss him._

__

_Ian(8:26): Seems like u were really into it._

__

_Mickey(8:26): Are u fuckin kiddin me right now. I don’t have time for ur jealousy bullshit._

__

He put his phone on silent and got one of their kitchen knives. He started cutting the pepper with more gusto than was required.

__

“Hey” he called to Andrew.

__

“Yea babe” his fiance said with a smile.

__

“Don’t fuckin talk like that about my sister got it” he diced the peppers. The smile fell from Andrew’s face.

__

“Ok Mick, sorry” he turned back adding some spices. He felt his phone vibrate two more times. No doubt Ian bitching him out or maybe apologizing. He’s not really sure nor does he care. He was tired of both Ian and Andrew. He was pissed. He shook his head, he wasn’t sure if he was pissed at them or at himself. Good job Milkovich. Way to put yourself in this situation. He turned off his phone and finished up the vegetables handing them to Andrew. He grabbed his cigarettes.

__

“Goin for a walk”

__

“What why?” Mickey fixed him with a look. “Alight well at least take your phone” Andrew said dejectedly throwing it to him. Mickey caught it and walked out the door. He didn’t know where he was going but he would know when he got there. He did a lap around the block smoking trying to figure out what he’s doing. He’s got a fiance and a 17 year old what, boyfriend? Was Ian his boyfriend? He shouldn’t be. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be easy breezy. He was disgusted with himself when his brain automatically threw beautiful covergirl at the end of that statement. Fuckin Mandy. Fuckin brain! He crushed his cigarette under his foot and decided to go home. He’s been gone about 30 minutes and he’s kinda hungry. He walked on autopilot, his brain wasn’t allowed to lead anymore. It keeps fuckin up everything. Trouble was when he turned off his brain his heart took control and he ended up in front of a house he shouldn’t be at. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

__

“Mickey” Ian’s older brother Lip greeted him. An annoyed undercurrent riddled his body. What the fuck did he ever do to Lip to piss him off?

__

“Hey Lip is Ian home?” he asked awkwardly. He was hoping Ian would answer the door.

__

“Why?” Lip said crossing his arms. Like it’s really any of his business.

__

“Need to talk to him about watching my dog” he lied.

__

“You don’t have a dog” Lip countered.

__

“Fuckin cat then” he was losing his patience. What the fuck!

__

“Well which one fuckin is it, cat or dog?” the older Gallagher had a shit eating grin on his face. He knew. Ian told him.

__

“Just get your fuckin brother” he said through gritted teeth. He was trying to keep his cool. Between the fuckin run around and the fact the guy before him knew his secret, he was ready to blow.

__

“Sorry he’s not fuckin home right now. Please feel free to fuck off” Lip went to close the door but he pushed it open. Ian was sitting on the couch his eyes widening when he spotted Mickey. Little shit wouldn’t even come to the door.

__

“Can we talk” he said eyebrows raised around Lip. Ian sighed deeply and stood up motioning for him to follow. Lip glared at him as he walked by. Fuckin kid thinking he can scare him. Fuck off. He followed the redhead outside shutting the door.

__

“Why’re you here Mickey?” Ian turned around placing his hands on his hips.

__

“Why you actin like such a bitch for huh? Having fuckin Lip answer the door like I’m the big bad boogie man” he crossed his arms.

__

“Fuck you. Why don’t you go home to your fiance” he made fiance sound like a fuckin derogatory word. He tried to walk past Mickey but the older man got in his way.

__

“I get it alright. You’re fuckin pissed. He’s my fiance though Ian what am I supposed to do?” he uncrossed his arms running a hand through his hair.

__

“I don’t fuckin know Mickey he doesn’t have to be your fiance” his shoulders slumped as he looked away from Mickey.

__

“It’s not that easy and you fuckin know it” he said sharply. Ian’s head snapped back up so he could glared at him. He squared his shoulders and set his jaw.

__

“You’re right Mr. Myers my fuckin mistake” he pushed past Mickey knocking his shoulder roughly against his own. Mickey grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the side of the house. He didn’t know who was home but he didn’t want them spying. He pushed Ian against the wall. He stared up at him.

__

“First off, fuck you and that Mr. Myers shit. He’s my fiance. We’re not married yet. Second” he closed the distance between them. Ian immediately grabbed him around his waist lifting him up on his tiptoes. Their mouths moved together tongues swirling around.

__

“Hmm” Ian sighed softly as Mickey moved to his neck. There was a sharp pain in his neck. “Ow what was that for!” he yelled pushing the brunette back.

__

“That’s for not answering the door asshole” Mickey smirked then attacked him again fisting his hands in his hair pulling him closer. “I’m sorry” he pulled back resting his forehead against Ian’s.

__

“It’s been 24 days Mick” Ian pointed out.

__

“You’re counting” he joked cocking an eyebrow trying to get a smile. The kid didn’t even smirk. “I know alright” he stepped away. “He’s fuckin been home a lot”

__

“It’s been 24 days Mickey! I’ve only seen you in passing or at my game and the whole time you’re all over each other. I fuckin hate it” he slumped back on the wall crossing his arms.

__

“I know” he chewed on his lip. What was the right thing to say here? Well he knows the right thing to say. He should break up with Ian. He should, but he won’t. He walked over to Ian and cupped his cheek. “I’m really am sorry. I wish things were different” he wished he was stronger. That he wasn’t so fuckin selfish.

__

“Yea well I wish you weren’t engaged” Ian pushed his hand away. “But I don’t got a say do I? I’m just your dirty mistress” he growled mumbling more bullshit.

__

“Hey” he said firmly getting the kid’s attention. “You’re not just my dirty mistress. You fuckin mean somethin to me Ian” his tone was soft by the end. Emotions weren’t always easy to express.

__

“Then what am I?” Ian glanced down his tone making him sound small, like a lost child. He lifted his chin so they were looking into each other eyes. “What am I to you Mickey” he whispered.

__

“For lack of a better term kid, you’re my boyfriend” Ian’s eyes lit up at those words. “I mean if you wanna be?” his boyfriend connected their lips and kissed him until they both desperately needed air.

__

“Yes...yes I wanna be” Ian panted.

__

“Ok then. Now that that’s straightened out. I’m fuckin starved. Wanna go get some food?” the redhead nodded his head following Mickey inside.

__

It finally happened. They were finally official. Now all Mickey needed to do was officially call off his engagement. Ian laughed at his train of thought. As much as he loves to think that might happen he doubts it will. A boy can dream though right? He doesn’t care right now. He’s content to just be happy in this moment. Right now he’s waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up then they’re going to Olive Garden. For now this is all he wants.

__

*******

__

Fucking finally Andrew was going on a business trip. It’s been 27 days, three since they made everything official. Mickey is his boyfriend. He hasn’t been able to stop smiling since that night. They have the entire week together. He’s gonna be staying at his house everyday. It will be like they are living together. Mickey didn’t want to let him stay over, said it wouldn’t be fair to him but he convinced him. Ian knows what he can handle and what he can’t. He would never give up the chance to spend time with Mickey. They were going to try and make huomemade pizza tonight. He was watching the cooking channel the other night and it seemed easy enough.

__

“Bye Fi see you later” Ian called as he rushed out the door.

__

“Wait Ian hold up” his sister said closing the door behind her.

__

“What?” He asked impatiently. He wanted to get to Mickey’s. Every minute spent here was closer to Andrew getting back.

__

“You sure about this?” Fiona asked crossing her arms.

__

“Sure about what?” what the fuck is she talking about. “Fi I’m kinda in a hurry so if you could just spit it out”

__

“Mickey” he paled. How did she fuckin know? He didn’t tell her. The only person who knew was Lip and he wouldn’t spill.

__

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but..” he turned about to walk away.

__

“He’s fuckin engaged Ian” she leaned against the stair rails.

__

“Fiona” Ian sighed turning to face her. He didn’t feel like explaining himself. He knows all this but maybe just maybe Mickey will leave Andrew for him. That’s what he keeps in his head whenever he needs it. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talkin about”

__

“Fine not gonna fuckin tell you what to do with your life. You’re a big boy” Fiona walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. “Just want you to be careful alright. There’s a lot of potential for this to get messy. Don’t want you fuckin stuck in some twisted love triangle”

__

“Don’t worry Fi” he said shrugging off her hand. “Got everything under control” with that he walked over to Mickey’s hoping to push Fiona’s words out of his head.

__

Ian opened the door and threw his bag on the floor. He looked around and Mickey was nowhere in sight.

__

“Where the fuck” he walked to his room and heard the shower running. Mickey was destroying a rendition of We Own It by 2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa. Mickey didn’t listen to a lot of rap but this one was a favorite of his.

__

_“One shot, everything rides on tonight. Even if I got three strikes, I’mma go four it. This moment we own..”_ Mickey sang rinsing out his hair. Ian undressed then pulled the door back as quietly as he could. His boyfriend wasn’t even paying attention, too engrossed in singing terribly. The redhead stood behind him and grabbed his waist firmly pulling him against him. “Holy fuck” Mickey shouted looking over his shoulder. “Christ Gallagher I should kick your ass”

__

“You should really pay more attention. Anyone could take advantage of a sexy thing like you” Ian smiled kissing his neck. He was rubbing up against his backside.

__

“You’re such a fuckin dork man” the older man laughed laying his head back on his shoulder letting his boyfriend have his way.

__

“I’ll fuckin show you dork” Ian said lowly then pushed Mickey forward making him hold onto the ledge in the shower. He ran his hand through his hair slicking it back out of his face. “Gotta be fast. We still need groceries” he said before sinking into his boyfriend tight heat.

__

**

__

“Wait so we’re not gonna make the dough?” Ian asked following Mickey around with the kart.

__

“No Gallagher did you see the recipe for dough? Shit takes like a day to chill or whatever” Mickey was holding two different premade pizza crusts trying to decide which one sounded better. “Whole wheat or white?” he asked.

__

“Whole wheat” Ian said pointing to the crust. Whole grains are good for you, also wheat taste better.

__

“White it is” his boyfriend said throwing it into the basket.

__

“What, why the fuck did you ask then?” he laughed.

__

“Wanted to give you the choice. You chose fuckin wrong” Mickey laughed walking into the next aisle. He was pushing the kart. They were in the cereal aisle. He grabbed a box of brown sugar oatmeal squares and added them to the kart.

__

“Really man fuckin oatmeal squares. What are you 50?”

__

“What Mick they’re good” Mickey was giving him a disapproving look. “Have you ever fuckin tried them?”

__

“Nope I prefer my cereal with a lot more sugar in it” Mickey tossed a box of Reese’s Puffs in the kart.

__

“Mm I got your sugar right here” Ian said kissing plump lips.

__

“Oh my god Gallagher” the brunette chuckled shoving Ian away. “You’re so fuckin cheesy man” he shook his head and continued walking through the store.

__

His heart was singing. Ian couldn’t contain what he was feeling inside. Shopping with Mickey right now, cooking with him tonight, and sleeping with him all week. It’s all adding up to domestic shit. It’s like they are the ones engaged. No fuckin Andrew, no hiding, only perfect bliss. This is what he wants. Sure he’s 17, he didn’t think he would be getting married anytime soon, but if Mickey proposed he’s not 100% sure he would say no. In fact he thinks he would say yes. He’s never felt like this about anyone. He wasn’t even sure he could. He has had boyfriends before, this guy though felt like everything he ever wanted. He just hopes one day Mickey will feel the same.

__

**

__

“So we got pepperoni, sausage” Mickey paused cocking his eyebrow at Ian’s expression. “Grow up. Bell peppers, olives, mushrooms, bacon bits, and three different cheeses” he spread all the toppings on the counter. The redhead had already slathered sauce on the toasted pizza crust.

__

“I think I read somewhere that yours supposed to put cheese on the bottom and bake it so the sauce doesn’t seep through” Ian pondered grabbing the mozzarella.

__

“Whatever Gallagher I just wanna fuckin eat. Let’s top this fucker and get it in the oven” Mickey smiled lightly biting his lip.

__

“At least we have Papa John’s number if we fuck this up” Ian laughed as they both started piling toppings haphazardly on the crust.

__

They did fuck it up. In fact they burnt the shit out of it. The pizza looked like a hockey puck when they took it out of the oven. The timer went off but they were too absorbed in each other to pay attention to it. The smoke alarm went off, the house filled with smoke, they ended up using dish towels to air it out. So much for semi homemade pizza. They ordered Papa Johns and wings which was good enough. The rest of the week was spent eating takeout, watching movies, and just enjoying each other’s company. Mickey would work while Ian was in school and at practice then they chilled like any couple would. Ian loved their time together. It made him feel like they were the only people in the world. Mickey liked it too. Originally he voted against it because he felt like he was giving Ian too much hope. He fucked up when he said they were boyfriends. That definitely gave the kid way too much hope. Of course he wanted him but it’s like that stupid saying ‘can’t have your cake and eat it too’. He’s conflicted. Andrew and him have been together for a while and he remembers what they had. There’s a small part in his mind that still wondered if they could be that again. If they could get back what they once were would that be what he wanted. Would that make him happy? Hard to know. Then there’s Ian. He’s getting to the point where he never wants him to leave. He craves his attention and affection all the time whether he’s with his fiance or not. What’s the best option? The right choice? The one that hurts the least for all three of them? Is that even possible? Probably not. This fucked up love triangle has gotten more complicated than he ever thought it would. One of these days he’ll make a decision. One of these days... 

__

********

__

“Motherfucker” Mickey groaned as he looked into the mirror. “Little shit” Ian left a fuckin hickey on his neck. Actually two if they were counting. What the fuck is he supposed to do. Andrew is coming home today. He’ll be home in like two hours. Fuck! “Makeup!” he shouted grabbing his keys and rushing out the door.

__

Mickey got home right before his fiance. He had tried to put on the foundation but it wasn’t very effective. He crossed his fingers and prayed Andrew wouldn’t notice.

__

“Mick I’m home” Andrew yelled slamming the door.

__

“In here” Mickey shouted from the kitchen. He had bought them a rotisserie chicken and was cooking them macaroni and cheese.

__

“Mm I’m starved” Andrew said giving Mickey a kiss on the cheek. “Miss me babe?”

__

“Of course” he said through a tight lipped smile. He did a little but he missed Ian now that he’s gone. See conflicted. Andrew stood by him and turned his face giving him a kiss. He started kissing down his neck as Mickey stirred the pasta. “Andrew stop man I’m tryin to make dinner”

__

“It’s almost done” Andrew kissed his neck then pulled back. “What’s that?”

__

He froze. “What’s what?”

__

“You have a hickey” his fiance stepped back. “Right there” he pointed at his neck. “On your fuckin neck” his fiance didn’t cuss often so he’s pissed. Fuck!

__

“No” he swallowed thickly. He didn’t even think of a lie. “Um no” he stirred the pot again and placed the wooden spoon by the stove. He walked to the chicken to cut it up. “It’s not a hickey. I ah..” lie lie lie. “Mandy got pissed when I gave her a titty twisted so she pinched my neck. Rude bitch. Must have bruised” he said shrugging his shoulders.

__

“She pinched your neck?” Doubt filled Andrews voice. When Mickey only nodded he sighed. “Well that was an asshole thing to do” his fiance gave him one last kiss on the cheek. “I’m gonna go wash up”

__

“Ok I’ll finish up getting this shit all ready” he called after Andrew as he walked up the stairs.

__

Man he got lucky. He thought of a lie quick and more importantly Andrew believed it. Ian’s gonna have to be careful. He can’t go rockin hickeys when his fiance isn’t even home. This is the first and the last of the stupid marks on his neck.

__

**

__

Andrew's not stupid. Mickey’s lying, cheating, he’s got to be. He can’t be here all the time watching him. Between work and other shit he’s gone a lot. But that’s fine he doesn’t have to be here all the time. Nope, not with what he’s getting installed. Mickey better be careful cause from now on he won’t be the only thing watching him.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more part written but it isn't an entire chapter. I am gonna try for weekly updates. I can't promise anything lol I'll try my best. Please let me know what you think :)


	5. Home Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey go on a date and after feelings are spilled. Oh also Mickey and Andrew are beginning to wedding plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started this whole story. Came up with the idea from the song then wrote the smut scene for it lol The smut in this chapter was supposed to be all this fic was but it grew. Smut again not my strong suit haha enjoy

“Are we really doin this?” Mickey asked adjusting the target on his chest.

“Yes we’re really doin this. Come on Mick don’t be such a grandpa” Ian laughed buckling the strap around his waist.

“I am a fuckin grandpa compared to you Gallagher”

“You’re 25 hardly time to be buyin dentures. Let’s do this” his boyfriend held his plastic gun like an action hero.

“You’re goin down” he laughed grabbing his stupid fake machine gun. How he let Ian convince him to go to an arcade and play laser tag was beyond him. He didn’t even play laser tag when he was 17. He was too busy playin with real guns.

“Alright soldiers listen up” the teen leading there little exertion began to pump them up for their imaginary war. “Today there’s two teams, green and blue. Look at the top of your gun. That indicates what team you’re on”

“Blue” Ian said softly showing his to Mickey.

“Green. Prepare to lose bitch” he smiled.

“The room is dark but don’t let that alarm you. The whole thing has neon colors and is set up by blacklight. If you’re not comfortable being in the dark please let me know now and I can escort you out” he waited for few moments and when nobody bowed out continued. “Your mission will last 15 minutes and after that head to the nearest exit sign. Good luck”

“Fuck you’d think we were actually goin to war” Ian chuckled shaking his head. There was a green light that indicated that was the door to walk through. “In there we’re not boyfriends. In there I’m gonna destroy you”

“Oh my god Rambo hurry up” he pushed Ian with his gun into the room. It’s on.

**

“You cheated” Ian accused taking a bite of his burger.

“Bitch I didn’t cheat you just suck” Mickey examined his burger. He asked for no bleu cheese. He lifted the top and looked like there were little crumbles. “That look like bleu cheese to you?” he showed the redhead his burger.

“I don’t know maybe? Never had it before” he shrugged.

“Taste it”

“No you taste it. I don’t even know what it fuckin tastes like. How would I know” Ian didn’t want to taste it. He had a feeling if Mickey didn’t like it, it probably sucked.

“Just fuckin taste it. If it taste like nasty feet then it’s fuckin bleu cheese” they better have not fucked up his burger. It’s not a hard change. No bleu cheese sub ranch.

“Ugh fine you baby” his boyfriend grabbed his burger and took a bite. “Oh my god” he grimaced.

“I fuckin knew it” a waitress walked by and he got her attention. “Yea uh I asked for no bleu cheese and there is most definetly fuckin bleu cheese on my burger”

“I’m sorry sir I will get you a new one” the girl left with a friendly smile.

“Stupid fuckin arcade. Don’t even know how to make a goddamn burger right” he grumbled crossing his arms. Ian was looking at him with a smirk on his face. “What?”

“Nothin” blue eyes continued to stare at him. “It’s just..you’re so cute when you’re grumpy”

“Fuck off” he snapped. Ian grinned wide and bit into his burger again. Mickey loves to see his smile. The boy would smile at him like he was the center of his universe. The scary thought is he probably is. Andrew used to be his but his world is starting to shift in the direction of the redhead in front of him. He doesn’t know what that means for him but he better figure it out.

**

Ian stretched his arms above his head with a yawn then turned on his side facing Mickey. They had passed out after their bathroom sex that turned into rough bedroom sex. Honestly whenever they fucked they usually made their way around to every room. His sex drive is through the fucking roof and Mickey was able to keep up. Mickey would take anything and everything he had to give him. They were perfect for eachother. The only thing that kept them apart was Andrew and he treated Mickey like shit. Eventually the older man would realize that he loved him and they could be together. That HE was there for him always. That nobody was better for him. Yea he would realize that. He just had to be patient.

“Mmm hey” Ian said softly smiling at the blue eyed man staring back at him.

“Hey yourself. Man you fuckin wore me out. What time is it” Mickey reached for his phone checking the time “Shit 6:50. We’ve been asleep for almost two hours”

“Well your bed is hella comfy. It’s like sleeping on a cloud” he stretched his hand out trailing it down Mickey’s side. “Fuck you’re so damn sexy. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of fuckin you”

“Is that right?” Mickey said as Ian climbed on top of him straddling his hips.

“Definitely” he kissed under Mickey’s jaw kissing down his neck.

“No marks” Mickey said grabbing Ian’s head and pulling him back so they were staring into each other’s eyes. Ian though was more glaring than anything else. “What man?” he let out an exasperated sigh.

“Why you gettin all weird about me fucking kissing your neck? You never gave a shit before” he didn’t get it.

“You can’t mark me up Gallagher. Andrew might see. I had to wear fuckin makeup for four days when you left a hickey two weeks ago” the boy above him looked close to throwing a fucking temper tantrum. Sometimes he forgets how young Ian is.

“Who gives a shit if Andrew sees”

“I do!” he sat up causing Ian to move to the side facing each other. “Don’t you think it would be a tad fuckin odd if he came home from a business trip and I had fuckin hickeys everywhere? He’d lose his shit”

“Again who gives a fuck!” Ian took a deep breath trying to gain control. This conversation won’t work if he can’t keep his cool. Mickey needs to take him seriously. “He treats you awful Mickey. He’s never home and when he is he treats you like you don’t matter. Only wants you when he feels like it” Ian again straddled Mickey and cupped his face in his hands. “I treat you way better. You should be with me”

“Ian” he sighed trying to move his hands from his face.

“No. No, listen to me Mick” he got close to the older man’s face almost touching noses trying to stare into his soul. “I love you. I love you so fuckin much”

“Man stop” he pushed Ian off his lap and got out of bed putting on his boxers. “You don’t love me alright. You can’t” Ian got out of bed to put on his boxers then rushed over to Mickey standing in front of him.

“I do and I can. Please you can’t say you don’t feel anything for me” he grabbed Mickey’s hands.

The boy looked so hopeful. He knew what Ian wanted him to say. He wants him to say he loves him. That they can be together but he can’t. He’s engaged. He’s been with Andrew for years. He used to love him with everything he had. They used to have a great relationship until Andrew was always working. He never had time for Mickey anymore and when he was home he still ignore him. Of course he took care of him and bought him fancy things but there was no love...not anymore. Mickey stared into those innocent trustful eyes and knew what he had to say would destroy them. Maybe this is it, the time when he needs to step up and let Ian go. Even if it kills him.

“I do feel something for you but it’s not love. We’re having fun that’s it” the boy stepped away from him like he’d been slapped in the face. “Don’t be like that kid” “Don’t call me that” Ian said softly staring at floor. This was not going like he thought it would. He’d never told anyone he loved them before. Call him stupid but he thought when he did they’d say it back.

“Call you..”

“KID! I’m not a fucking kid!” he's so angry. He wanted to hold onto that anger but the sadness is trying to push its way through. He squeezed his eyes shut, he wasn’t about to fuckin cry like a baby.

“Fine but you’re not an adult either. You’re a fuckin teenager. You’re 17 for christ sake. This could never be anything more than it is right now. A fling, a good time, hot fucking sex, that’s it” god he feels awful. Ian looks heartbroken standing in front of him barely looking into his eyes. Mickey didn’t want to have this conversation ever. He loves what they have...needs it, but he knows it’s not fair. The redhead should be with someone his own age. “Maybe this has run its course” he sighed “Maybe we shouldn’t see each other anymore”

No no no this wasn’t what he wanted at all. If Mickey didn’t love him that’s ok...for now. He would eventually, he knows it. Andrew would fuck up and he would come running into his arms. Then he would see, he would see that the only person for him is Ian. But this can’t be over. No fuckin way. Ian saunters over to Mickey and grabs his waist pulling him close. “You don’t mean that” he started lightly nipping under Mickey’s jaw down his neck. “You need me...We need each other”

“Fuck Ian” he shifted his neck to the side giving. Mickey pulled him close before pushing Ian back holding him at arm's length. “No this is over. I’m with Andrew” Ian didn’t look deterred. In fact he had a look of determination on his face. Ian wasn’t taking no for an answer and he didn’t think he wanted him to.

“Fine be with Andrew. I don’t give a fuck anymore” Ian growled. He shrugged off his hands and pushed Mickey onto the bed. He smashed his lips against the older man’s forcing his tongue into his mouth. Ian grabbed Mickey’s arms and pinned them above his head. “But can he fuck you like I can?” he briefly sucked on his earlobe. “Can he make you scream like I do?” he traced his hands down his arms landing at his hips. He moved his hand into Mickey’s boxers gripping his dick. He started stroking his cock. He was always hard for Ian and he fucking loved it. His hand moved up and down his shaft gently squeezing the tip. He ran his thumb over the slit eliciting a moan from the older man. “When you shout his name do you wish it was mine. Me fucking you instead of that asshole” Mickey was panting underneath him looking wrecked. He leaned down and planted another hard kiss against his lips. He locked eyes with Mickey and brought his hand from his boxers sucking any precome off his fingers. Ian pulled down his boxers and Mickey did the same. “Turn over. Hands and knees”

Fuck so this didn’t fucking go as planned. He tried to cut this off and here he is on hands and knees for the kid. God Ian may be young but he sure knew how to fuck. He didn’t want to let Ian go. It’s fucking selfish and unfair. Mickey couldn’t truly be with him the way he wanted. He was the adult, he should know better, but it was hard to think when Ian was licking around his hole.

“Mmm you taste so good. Perfect just for me” Ian loved eating Mickey out. Especially when he had him on his hands and knees. When Mickey struggled to keep himself upright it was so sexy. He liked to talk about how young he was but in bed he was the adult. He had the control. Ian kissed his hole before licking a big flat stripe. Mickey jerked forward but he pulled him back by his hips. “Aren’t trying to get away from me are you?” Mickey only moaned and pushed back trying to get contact. “Trying to push me away. Fuckin rude” he slapped his bubble butt hard. Ian groaned then went back to eating him out. He swirled his tongue around and basically sucked it like a lollipop. He darted his tongue in and out while the brunette tried his best to fuck his face. He licked him one more time before smacking his ass and stepping back. Ian tilted his head and took in the sight of Mickey. “God you’re fucking beautiful”

“You’re staring at my ass man. How beautiful could it be” Mickey growled cause he was so hard and just wanted Ian to fuck him already. Ian’s right Andrew can’t fuck him anywhere near the way he could. After a few more minutes of the kid staring at him he was over it “Come the fuck on Gallagher” he whined letting his arms collapse so his ass was presented more. “Fuck me”

“Fuck” Ian couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed the lube that was stuffed between the mattress. “I’m gonna make you scream for me” he lubed up his fingers and scissored Mickey making sure he was ready. “Make you forget all about Andrew” Ian slicked himself up and slammed into the older man before Mickey could reply. He stayed still for a moment letting Mickey adjust and making sure he didn’t come right then and there. He started snapping his hips at a brutal pace, his balls slapping against his ass. “Jesus Mick you feel...uh there’s no one better than you” he grasped his hips and brought him back onto his dick.

“Uh Ian...fuck” Mickey groaned smashing his face into the bed. “Mmm” he moaned biting his lip “You shouldn’t be this good. Never uh..never had this good”

“Mmm hm so you’re saying I’m the best?” when Mickey didn’t respond, only moaned more into the bed Ian slapped his ass actually stinging his hand.

“Fuck! Yes...yes you fuck me so good baby” did he really just call Ian baby? He can’t think and stupid shit is just pouring out. 

“Fuckin right” he slammed into his ass watching the whole show. Ian loved the sight of his dick moving in and out of his delicious hole. Mickey’s moans started to become louder. He had to be close. Ian placed his hand in front of Mickey face “Spit” the man did what he was told. He reached around and grabbed Mickey’s cock jerking it fast. He continued his brutal pace with his hand on his dick. Mickey was meeting him thrust for thrust moaning like a goddamn porn star. “You sound…you’re close aren’t you” Mickey whimpered his response causing him to smile deviously. The best was when Mickey couldn’t respond. When all he could do was let out small whines and whimpers. It made his dick so fucking hard.

He’s so close so fucking close. Ian was fucking him hard. His hand was working wonders and completely driving him insane. “Shit” he gasped when Ian found his prostate. The boy kept pressing and slamming into the spot inside of him. Before he knew it he was cumming “Fuuuuck Ian!” he screamed. He heard Ian groan loudly and felt his cum filling up his hole. Ian fucked him through his orgasm then fell on top of him pinning him to the bed. They were both panting on the bed trying to catch their breath before Ian finally rolled off of him onto his back.

“Told you I’d make you scream my name” he smiled wide laughing.

_***Ten Days Later***_

Mickey and Andrew were sitting at their dining room table trying to decide on a guest list. He wanted a small wedding but his fiance had the idea of 150 guests. He didn’t even know if he knew 150 people. Guess a lot of the people will be from Andrew’s side.

“Mickey my aunt Lucinda has to come to the wedding” Andrew said writing her name on a index card putting it in the middle of the table.

“Fuck Andrew when was the last fuckin time you even saw her?” he was tired of talking through all of these people. For the most part he didn’t give a shit. If Andrew wanted to invite the whole goddamn world more power to him. There are index cards all over the table and he is starting to feel like he can’t breathe. He doesn’t want to talk about the wedding anymore. He doesn’t even want to think about it. He stood up running his hand through his hair. “Can we fuckin put this shit on the back burner for now?” he needed to get away.

“Babe this is our wedding. We really should talk about it” Andrew stood up and took both of his hands in his. “Hey are you ok?” he nodded his head even though he was anything but. “Alright Mick” his fiance pulled him wrapping his arms around him. “Mickey you know I love you right?” he nodded his head cause why not. Andrew may love him but it’s not the same, not like it used to be. “Good I got something to show you” he pushed Mickey back. “Come on”

Andrew brought him into the living room and sat him on the couch. He turned on the tv and a movie started up. The house looked familiar. Wait what the fuck that’s their house.

“Andrew what the fuck is this?” he had a really bad feeling about this.

“Just wait it’s about to get to my favorite part” he watched as him and Ian came down the stairs. They were pushing each other playfully down the stairs before the redhead grabbed him and pushed him onto the counter. He watched in pure and utter shock as they began to fuck on the counter. “Right there. I love to watch my fiance takin it in the ass by our teenage neighbor”

“Andrew I..” what the fuck is he supposed to say? He can’t fuckin deny it. He has proof!

“I’m not mad” Andrew said quietly. “Ok that’s a lie I am mad. There is hours of footage. You guys fucked on the counter, sofa, shower, our bed!” his voice was almost louder than his regular tone. It’s annoying his fiance is always so fuckin calm!

“Really you’re not gonna shout, scream, anything!” Mickey shouted standing up and throwing his hands up in the air.

“Why would I? Can’t change the fact you’re cheating on me with a kid”

“So what now huh?” he put his hands on his hips. He expected Andrew to do more than this. Does he even care at all about him?

“Now we make our guest list” his fiance started walking back to the kitchen table.

“Wait you still wanna marry me?” he’s not sure how he feels about that. He sat down.

“Of course. We’ve almost been together for three years. Not about to throw that all away because you can’t keep your dick in your pants” Andrew was methodically organizing the index cards between his guests and Mickey’s.

He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell him to fuck off. That this marriage is completely and 100% over. He also wanted to forget anything happened. Andrew is right they have been together for a while. He loved him enough to say yes when he proposed. Maybe since Andrew didn’t get mad that meant he was getting a second chance. A chance to get back what they were, to be what they were.

“Hey Mick there’s just one thing I need you to do for me?”

“What” he said quietly trying to organize the tornado of thoughts going through his head.

“Break up with your little boyfriend” Andrew said nonchalantly.

“Ok” Mickey whispered feeling like his entire world shattered with that single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting dicey. Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. If you wanna chat I’m one of the admins for Let’s Be Shameless Shamelessly on facebook or Jessica92 on tumblr :)


	6. Completely Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's struggling with their break up...shit gets sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I said I was gonna try for once a week chapters but you know how life is. This chapter got my heart and the next one's the same. So be prepared lol I hope you like it.

Mickey was pacing in his front entryway trying to think of how he was going to do this. What is the proper way to break someone’s heart. For fuck sakes Ian told him he loved him. That’s more than just a simple break up. God why did Andrew have to find out. Fuck, that isn’t even the real issue. He shouldn’t have let it start in the first place. It’s his fault that all three of them are in this fucked up situation and their hearts are fucked with. He didn’t want to do this. He would do anything to avoid doing this but he’s stalled enough. Time to go break his redheaded boyfriend’s heart.

Mickey knocked on the Gallaghers front door and kinda hoped Ian wasn’t home. Fiona opened the door. Still a chance Ian isn’t there.

“Hey Fiona is Ian here?” he asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Yea, Ian” she shouted turning around and leaving the door open for him.

“What Fi” Ian asked walking down the stairs. “Oh hey Mick” his boyfriend had a giant smile on his face when he saw him. It made Mickey feel ten times worse.

“Hey can we talk for a minute” Ian’s smile disappeared at his tone.

“Uh yea lets go out back” Mickey followed his boyfriend to the side of the house. “What you wanna talk about”

“Andrew found out” Ian’s face paled.

“He did?” Ian reached across his body grabbing his other arm. “You uh need a place to stay? My bed is pretty small but I’m sure we could fit”

His soon to be ex boyfriend seems so unsure of himself right now. Like he was already anticipating a no to his question but asked anyways. “No I don’t need a place kid” god this is harder than he thought.

“Oh, so he’s movin out then? Surprising I thought he would want to keep the house”

“No” he looked down trying to convince himself this is the right thing. This is the best thing for Ian. “He’s not movin out”

“Wait I don’t get it” Ian’s forehead scrunched up. “You’re leavin him right?” he said stepping toward Mickey.

“No..” he cleared his throat stepping back and wiped at his eye. He’s not gonna fuckin cry.

“No?” the redhead’s held his stomach like he was kicked in the gut. “What does that mean for us huh?” Mickey stayed silent. “Mickey what does it mean?”

He squared his shoulders trying to compose himself. Seem like an adult. “It’s over. That’s what it means”

“Over” Ian whispered looking at the ground. “But why I..I love you” the boy searched around as if the ground would give him answers. He looked up at Mickey his face twisted in pain. “So you just don’t want me anymore?”

“It’s not you..” Mickey started to say.

“It’s not you it’s me? Really Mick?” A tear was running down Ian’s cheek and he swiped at it roughly. “That’s a bullshit excuse and you know it” Ian put his hands on his hips.

“Ian I’m sorry. It would’ve never fuckin work alright” Mickey ran his hand through his hair. He hates seeing that look on Ian’s face. His devastation and heartbreak mirrored his own.

“Fuck you Mick” the redhead wiped another tear away and sniffled. “This isn’t over” Ian sounded like a child who wants their way.

“It is. It shouldn’t have fuckin started” Fuck he needed to leave. A huge lump was forming in his throat. He can feel a breakdown coming on. “I’m fuckin sorry. It’s over. Don’t call. Don’t come over. I won’t bother you anymore” Mickey turned around walking back towards the house when Ian grabbed his arm.

“Wait don’t. Please just don’t leave. Don’t go back to him” Mickey cupped his face and smoothed his thumb on his cheek. Ian leaned into it with an apprehensive smile.

“I’m sorry Gallagher” he choked out pulling his arm away then turned leaving Ian and his love behind.

_******_

It’s been four days since Mickey broke off his relationship with Ian. He’s trying his best not to sit around and sulk all day but fuck it’s hard. He missing the redhead. He wants him back but this is for the best, right? After he broke Ian’s heart he came home and cried. He doesn’t cry often and he felt like a baby afterwards. The look on Ian’s face and his own heart breaking was too much. Now Andrew talks to him about the wedding like it is happening tomorrow. It’s starting to annoy the fuck out of him. That shit isn’t supposed to be for another goddamn year. What’s the fucking rush? Ian’s texted him multiple times a day since they have broke up. Some he’s bitching him out. Others he’s begging him to take him back. He rarely texts him back, maybe once a day and usually it’s to tell him to stop. So here he sits at the Dodge dealership waiting for a potential buying while his phone continues to vibrate.

“Fuck fine” he groans pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Three missed calls, a voicemail, and five text messages. Really Ian” he scoffed running his hand through his hair. It would be a lot easier to forget the kid if he just let him. Voicemail first…

 _“Hey Mick it’s me..again. Please just..I don’t know pick up the phone. Text me back. Let me see you. I fuckin miss you alright...please”_ Mickey hung up the phone and deleted the voicemail. He can’t keep them. He opened up his messages but before he was able to read one a customer walked in. Time to dazzle. “Hi I’m Mickey what brings you in today?”

By a fucking miracle the guy David actually bought a fucking car. A Dodge Fiat 500 for his daughter’s 16th birthday. He must really love her cause he got the works and made sure it was custom painted a shimmery pink. Rich ass motherfuckers. After all the necessary paperwork was filed he decided it was time to pull out his phone again. Mickey took a deep breath and opened up his thread from Ian.

_Ian(8:17am) Morning Mick had a dream about u last night. Wanna know what it was?_

_Ian(9:02) Ok fine u don’t…_

_Ian(10:21) What r u doin?_

_Ian(11:45) I’m at lunch..u?_

_Ian(12:59) Goddamn Mickey fuckin text me!_

_Ian(2:23) Pleeease babe…_

Fuck that shit got to him. He rarely let Ian call him babe, almost never. When he did and it didn’t piss him off, it made him feel warm inside. He got used to Andrew saying it but when Ian did he felt different, special. Ugh fuck. He needs to stop acting like a lovesick teenager and start acting like the adult he’s supposed to be. Andrew is who he’s supposed to be with. The logical choice for where he’s at in life. Ian is 17 and a senior in highschool. He can’t ruin Ian’s life by holding him back. Kid needs to go to whatever college he wants, date, and do stupid teenage shit. He’s got bills, a job, fucking responsibilities.

_Ian(4:51) Don’t u miss me at all.._

Finally 5:30 came along. He can leave this fucking prison. Mickey liked his job for the most part but recently it’s been a hassle. When he pulled into his driveway he was disappointed to see Andrew’s car parked. He sighed then opened the garage walking inside.

“Hey Mickey baby” Andrew said giving him a kiss on the cheek when he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey” ugh his fiance calling him baby leaves a sour taste in his mouth. “What you makin for dinner?” he asked grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

“Spaghetti and meatballs” Andrew smiled then noticed his beer. “Mick you really shouldn’t drink that much”

“Seriously last time I checked I’m a grown ass adult. If I wanna drink a fuckin beer I will” he sat down at the kitchen table pulling out his phone.

_Mickey(6:04) Stop textin me_

He downed half of his beer and put his phone away. Eventually this would stop hurting for both of them. Then everything could go back to normal.

_***Eight Days Later***_

Shot number four only 195 more to go before he forgets about the boy next door. Mickey pours himself another shot enjoying the burn as it settles in his stomach. The burn feels better than what he’s been feeling lately. Ever since Andrew made him give up Ian 12 days ago he’s been feeling sad, empty, angry, a combination of all three and everything in between. Andrews easy. He’s been with him for about three years now and it’s simple logic. After boyfriend’s comes fiance then husband, boom, boom, boom. Andrew was tired of just being boyfriend so Mickey agreed to marry him. Looking back he probably should have thought about it more. They decided to do that whole long engagement thing. Been engaged a year and weren’t planning on getting married for another.

“Fuck” Mickey said running his hand through his hair when he felt the prickle in his eyes. He downed another shot. “Just forget about him alright” he berated himself quietly. “You can’t have him” man maybe he should stop drinking. Sitting here in the fucking dark talking to himself. Fuck that. Shot number seven down the hatch. He placed the shot glass upside down staring at it. When did his life get so fucked up? Ah wait, duh when he invited a fuckin kid into his house and let the kid bend him over. After that everything got jumbled. Ian came into his life like a tornado destroying everything Mickey thought he wanted, til the only thing he wanted was him. God he wanted Ian, like right now he wanted him. Maybe apologize for being a complete dick and leaving him high and fuckin dry. The kid had texted him non stop for about ten days until he finally put his foot down. That text conversation sucked. This whole thing fuckin sucks! Mickey looked at the time on his phone, it read 1:24am.

“Fuck it” if the kid doesn’t answer then fine but he has to see him. Needs to explain. His head is getting a tiny bit dizzy. Just enough where he can’t actually decide if this is a good idea.

_**_

Ian heard his phone buzzing on his nightstand. He grabbed his phone checking the time through blurry eyes, then laying back on his bed.

“Jesus 1:25 what the fuck” he groaned. He answered the phone bringing it to his ear. “Mickey why’re you calling? Somethin wrong?” he asked yawning.

 _“You sleepin?”_ Mickey whispered. If he’s not mistaken his words sound slightly slurred.

“Not anymore” he sighed. Why is Mickey calling when he made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with him. “What’d you want?”

 _“Wanna see you”_ the older man stated like it was the obvious answer.

“Probably not a good idea. You’re the one who set the rules not me” Ian stretched out on his bed. He was ready to go back to sleep.

 _“Just wanna talk..please”_ the brunette sounds like he may cry.

“Nothing to talk about, you said it all already. So I’m gonna go back to sleep and y…”

 _"I just wanna fuckin explain Gallagher. Pleease”_ Mickey wasn’t taking no for an answer. It wasn’t fair. When Ian had wanted to see him Mickey said no. Now that he wants to see him it’s alright.

“Ugh fine. I’ll meet you downstairs” Ian hung up his phone and threw on some pajama bottoms no shirt. He smiled to himself. Petty, but he wants Mickey to see what he gave up.

_**_

Mickey was standing outside of the Gallagher house waiting for the kid to come outside. His buzz was in full affect and he’s feeling that pleasant floaty feeling. Ian finally answered the door waving him into the house. Goddamn the kid is sexy. He’s wearing only flannel pajama pants and yet he looks like he’s shooting a magazine ad. No shirt too. Pretty sure the kids just trying to torture him. Mickey followed Ian out back to the side of the house. The redhead stopped abruptly and turned towards him.

“Alright you want to fuckin explain” Ian put his hands on his hips. “Explain”

“Why you seem all fuckin upset Gallagher?” Mickey mumbled shrugging his shoulder.

“Mickey it’s like 1:30. I got fuckin school in the mornin so if you got shit to say then fuckin say it” he’s acting like more of a hardass than he really is. Having Mickey here this close but not _having_ him is excruciating.

“Alright damn calm down tough guy” Mickey chuckled and walked toward the boy who stepped back. “Not gonna bite ya kid” he leaned closer. “Not unless ya want me too” Mickey stumbled back snickering. Fuck maybe those shots after beer wasn’t a good idea. You know what they say ‘beer before liquor never sicker. Liquor before beer you’re in the clear’ or was it the other way around. He saw Ian moving out of his peripheral vision. “W.wait where’re you goin?”

“To bed Mick” he sighed. “Somewhere you should be too” he turned but Mickey grabbed his arm.

“Didn’t get to fuckin explain yet” Ian was giving him the death glare so he released his arm.

“Then fuckin do it” the redhead walked and leaned up against the house crossing his arms. Fuck he remembers how those felt around him. How they made him feel, loved and warm. Made him forget all the stupid shit in his life...made him forget Andrew.

“I’m sorry” Mickey said lost in the thought of Ian’s arms.

“That it” the kid rolled his eyes and went to step away from the house.

“N.nn no there’s more” he put his arms out in hopes of keeping Ian in place. “I just..I just um” he had things to say but all he could think and feel is Ian. “I..fuck it” he rushed up to redhead pushing him against the house and pressing their lips together. Ian responded for a millisecond before shoving him away.

“No” Ian slicked his hair back grabbing a fist full and pulling softly. “You don’t get to do this” he put his hands on his hips and sighed looking down. “It’s not fair”

“Whass not fair?” Mickey didn’t know what he was talking about. Isn’t this what Ian wanted. He wants him and now he’s here. “I miss you baby” the kid’s head snapped up and locked eyes with him. “I miss you” Mickey walked over to the redhead and smashed their lips together. This time Ian’s reaction was visceral. His lips were hard against his own and he pulled at his lip with his teeth. “Hmm..fuck” he moaned as Ian kissed down his jaw and sucked at the skin of his neck. “Ian” he gasped.

“Fuck Mickey” Ian kneaded his ass and flipped him around so his back was against the house. “I love you”

“Need you” Mickey whined massaging Ian’s hard on through his pajama botttoms. “Please Ian” he kissed him slipping his tongue into the younger boys mouth. “I...I love you” he whispered. Ian pulled away sharply and stared into his eyes. The redhead continued to just stare at him in shock. “I’m fuck..I shouldn’t ha..” he was cut off by Ian attacking his lips. He wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him close. Abruptly he was flipped around so he was facing the wall. Ian palmed at his dick causing his breath to pick up.

“Say it again” Ian growled biting at his neck and grinding his dick against his ass.

“I love you” fuck it felt good to finally fucking say it. He loved him! He love Ian fucking Gallagher.

“Ughhh Mickey” Ian groaned pulling down Mickey’s pants then his own. He spit on his hand then smeared it on his dick using it for some type of lubrication. He slowly pushed into his hole until he bottomed out making them both moan.

“Fuck Gallagher” Ian snapped his hips hard and fast. “Yesss” he hissed. This is how sex is supposed to feel. This 17 year old kid made everything feel better. “Uh..shit….fuck” he threw his head back onto his shoulder.

“Mick fuck” Ian gasped as he thrust into him. “Missed you..uh so fuckin much” he pulled out and flipped Mickey around so they were facing each other. “I love you” the sincerity in Ian’s voice evident.

“I love you too” Mickey whispered. Ian pushed back into him. He wrapped his leg around the younger boys waist and hugged him close. Ian buried his face into his neck and had his hands on either side of him as he slowly rolled his hips. Neither spoke. He was afraid to mess it up. This right here was perfect. He had Ian and Ian had him. He wanted this forever. If he could stay in this moment for all eternity then he would be happy. He just wants Ian...but he can’t. His eyes started to burn as they filled up with tears. He can’t have Ian. It can’t work and he fucked this all up. He hates himself right now for doing this to the younger boy. He fucked up again and made everything worse by telling him he loves him. A insult to fucking injury. Mickey fisted a hand into the hair at the nape of Ian’s neck and wrapped the other around his shoulder. Silent tears were sliding down his face while Ian’s soft moans filled his ears. What did he do…

“Uh fuuuucck” Ian moaned cumming inside of Mickey’s hole. Weird the older man didn’t cum. He looked into his eyes. They were red like he had been crying. “You alright? You didn…”

“Yea” he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. “I’m good” he pulled up his pants.

“So what’re we gonna tell Andrew. I can go with you Mick. I’m not fuckin scared of him. We can tell him together” Ian said pulling his pants up.

“Tell him what?” Mickey croaked out quietly looking at the ground. He can’t fucking believe he did this to Ian. He deserves every bit of heartache he gets but not the boy in front of him. He took this already hard as fuck situation and fucked it up even more.

“What do you mean? That we’re together” he stepped closer to Mickey and lifted his chin up making him look at him. “That you love me” Mickey was silent. “You do..don’t you”

Mickey took a deep breath and stepped away from Ian. “I do but I shouldn’t of said anything. I should’ve kept my fuckin mouth shut” the redheads eyes widened in panic.

“No no no what are you talking about?” Ian took both of his hands in his own. “You love me”

“I shouldn’t have come here. I’m so fuckin sorry Ian” Mickey pulled his hands away as tears began to fill his eyes. Ian looked blindsided and completely devastated. “So fuckin sorry” he said running out of the Gallagher yard. He opened his door and grabbed the bottle of Jack. He scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands trying to erase the tears, the look on Ian’s face when he said they can’t be together, this entire fucked up mistake. He drank straight out of the bottle. Shot number...he doesn’t even know. What the fuck did he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit rough. Please let me know what you think. I will try not to keep the next chapter hostage as long.


	7. Super Psycho Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mickey's confession Ian is having a hard time moving on...no matter how hard Mickey wishes he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi been a bit. Was kinda stuck. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little rough too but from here it gets better. To everyone who celebrated, Happy Easter. Formatting looks odd to me but wasn't sure how to get it how I wanted. If you haven’t heard Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis I recommend it. Great song and helped influence this chapter :)

“Hey Mickey you have a call on line two” Gail Mickey’s coworker said popping her head into his office.

“Wait who is it?” he called to her as she walked away. She didn’t answer. He picked up the phone and clicked the number two. “Mickey Milkovich how can I…”

 _“Mick”_ Ian interrupted him.

“Gallagher..” he groaned going to hang up the phone.

 _“No no wait! Don’t hang up please”_ Ian had been calling him and texting him multiple times a day since he messed up everything. Telling the kid he loved him and fucking him when he was supposed to have broken up with him.

“Ian we can’t. I’m sorry ok” Mickey said going to hang up the phone but secretly wanting to listen to him for a little while longer.

 _“I made something let me read it to you”_ Ian rushed out. He sighed tapping his phone against his chin. He should hang up.

“Fine” he rubbed his forehead. What could he of made that needed to be shared right now?

_“I made a list of why we should be together”_

“Ian”

 _“Shut up Mick and listen”_ he heard Ian take a deep breath and paper rustling. _“20 reasons..”_

“20! You get 10 kid” Mickey interrupted Ian. He didn’t have time for 20 reasons.

 _“But there’s 20”_ Ian said like he hadn’t heard him.

“Read 10”

 _“I wrote 20 I’m fuckin readin them. Pleease just listen”_ he whined.

“You’re stubborn you know that” he smirked. “Read em quick”

 _“One, and this one is easy, I treat you better than he does. Two, we have more fun together. Three, I look waaay better naked”_ Ian chuckled at his own joke. _“Four, we like the same movies”_ His ex went to tell him all the reasons why they should be together. Some were serious and some he was just playful. They made Mickey smile but at the same time extremely sad, because no matter the reason it doesn’t change anything.

“Ok you read your reasons Gallagher” he sighed. “I gotta get back to work”

_“Wait that’s all you’re gonna say?”_

“Ian I gotta go”

 _“Mic..”_ Mickey hung up the phone and took a deep breath rubbing his forehead. It’s been four days since he fucked up and fucked Ian. Eventually it will get easier for both of them. Ian will move on, he’s young..at least that’s what Mickey keeps telling himself.

*****

Ian is sitting in his room sipping on vodka and Kool-Aid. Lip bought or probably stole him some Mccormicks to help soothe his broken heart. Aka drink til he passes the fuck out. He was well on his way. His head felt kinda floaty and when he moved everything seemed to go in slow motion. He was doodling in a notebook. Mr. Ian Milkovich and Ian & Mickey Forever was littering the page. If he was sober this would be ridiculously stupid but right now it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He was working on his next combination of their names, he was adding their middle names when Lip sat next to him.

“Fuckin really Ian” Lip said grabbing his notebook and making him mess up his name. “Ian & Mikhailo forever, Mr. Ian Milkovich, who the fuck is Serafina?”

“Nobody fuck off” Ian snapped snatching the notebook from his brother.

“Man this is some fuckin super psycho love shit” Lip teased stealing some of his drink. “You gotta get over Mickey”

“Shut up Lip I’m not getting over anything. Mickey’s fiance is a douchebag. He’ll realize it then we’ll be together forever” he snatched the cherry Kool-Aid from his brother taking a big swig. “He loves me”

“Oh he fuckin does, does he?”

“Mhmm he told me himself couple days ago” Ian went back to doodling. This time he wrote I & M 4 Eva. He laughed at himself. He feels kinda like a middle school girl.

“Whatever man do your thing” Lip took another sip putting it on the bedside table. “But if he hasn’t fuckin left his fiance yet, he probably not gonna” With those words of wisdom his brother left him to his artwork.

Lip doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about. Mickey wants to be with him. Stupid Andrew is just in the way. Mickey tried to push him away but then came back saying he loved him. It’s only a matter of time until he realizes that he’s the only one for him. He may only be 17 but they’ll make it work. He doesn’t give a shit if he’s 25, that’s only 7 years. Mickey wants him. He knows it. He has to. Mickey needs him just like he needs him. He saw a water droplet smear Mickey’s name on the paper he’s writing on. What the fuck? He brought his hand up to his face feeling a tear run down his cheek. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying. Ian sniffled and wiped at his nose. Mickey loves him. He just has to see him again to remember. He chugged more of the sickly sweet juice then pulled out his phone sending his ex boyfriend the first of many drunken texts.

*****

Mickey’s phone buzzed for the millionth time tonight. Ian had to be drinking or something cause he’s been blowing up his fucking phone. He thought his silence would clue the kid in, he wasn’t answering. He is trying to be good. He ended them but Ian just won’t let it fucking go. It doesn’t help that he fucked up royally when he was drunk. He ended up messing with the kids head even worse. Telling Ian that he loved him was the worst thing he could’ve done. He should’ve taken that shit to his grave. All it did was hurt both of them even more. No contact is best. When Andrew caught him he thought he’d be angrier but he just said stop seeing Ian. So here he is watching some movie he’s not paying attention to with his fiance wishing he was with someone else. His phone buzzed again.

“Geez Mick you’re phone is going crazy. Who the fuck is texting you?” Andrew said annoyed. He had picked the movie. Mickey didn’t really like it but again he’s not actually paying attention.

“Um it’s Mandy. She’s goin on about the latest douchebag she dumped” buyable enough lie. Mickey discreetly checked his phone re reading the thread of texts he didn’t respond to.

_Ian(9:34) Hey ;)_

_Ian(9:35) Mickey?_

_Ian(9:42) The wink was 2 much_

_Ian(9:45) Fuck u I see ur seein these_

_Ian(9:50) I hate u_

_Ian(9:51) Fine I don’t_

_Ian(10:36) plees tak 2 me_

_Ian(10:47) Miiccck fukin tets me_

Fuck this kid just doesn’t give up does he? Obviously Ian isn’t gonna stop texting him until he tells him to. God it sucked being the adult sometimes.

_Mickey(10:50) Jesus Ian are you drunk?_

_Ian(10:51) Mayb I m_

_Ian(10:52) Is Anbree there hmm? I should cum over ;)_

Yea no fucking way that is happening. He’s not sure Andrew would notice cause he is dozing off but he can’t see Ian. He is trying to forget about the redhead. Remind himself that their affair is over. That they can’t be together. That he loves Andrew no matter what his heart says. He’s not sure why but for some reason it seems what he should do. Maybe cause Andrew was his first real relationship and helped him in so many ways.

_Mickey(10:53) No you shouldn’t. You should get some fuckin sleep._

Apparently answering the text wasn’t the answer. Best thing is to ignore them now. Ian’s definitely drunk and isn’t thinking right. Mickey doesn’t want to encourage him. Give him hope when there is none. He ran his hand down his face. Why the fuck was this so hard?

_Ian(10:53) Nope I’m cumung over_

_Ian(11:00) Mm outsde com our or I’ll come inside_

Jesus fuck, Ian had to be fucking kidding right? Mickey got off the couch being careful not to jostle the sleeping man beside him. He tiptoed over to the window and looked out. Sure enough there was a red headed trespasser on his lawn. He sighed put on his shoes then stepped outside.

“Mick” Ian said not sounding nearly as drunk as Mickey thought he would be. Seeing Ian standing there drunk and sad because of him filled him with an overwhelming amount of self loathing. Ian began to walk toward him albeit stumbling a bit. “Mickey I miss you” he whined softly.

“Fuck” Mickey groaned then walked swiftly over to Ian gripping his arm and tugging him to the side of the house. Now nobody could see them when he once again breaks this 17 year olds heart. Ian thought being on the side of the house meant something was going to happen. The side of their houses see a lot of action. It’s like a dark zone, invisible to anybody in either house. He smiled then leaned in to kiss Mickey. “Ian” he said pushing the boy back. Ian’s smile was wiped from his face. Now he looked about two seconds from crying. His eyes were welling up with tears and Mickey really didn’t want him to cry. Seeing him so upset was fuckin torture. “Hey please don’t fuckin cry man” he didn’t know what to say to make this better. He didn’t even know if he could. He saw Ian take a deep breath trying to keep himself together. It didn’t help though cause tears were still sliding down his face.

“I don’t get it. Why stay with someone who doesn’t want you” Ian said a little unsteady on his feet. Again Mickey was surprised his words were barely slurring when his gait is messed up.

“You don’t know..” Mickey started.

“I FUCKIN KNOW!” Ian shouted cutting him off “I know alright. He treats you like you’re nothin and I treat you like you’re everythin” he sniffed and wiped a tear sliding down his face with the back of his hand. “Why won’t you just be with me?” he said softly gazing at him.

“Ian you don’t understand” he took the few steps separating them and caught a tear that was trailing down Ian’s face. “We just fuckin can’t ok. I’m too old for you. You have college, parties, lots of stuff still to experience. I’ll just keep you from that. You gotta move on. We’re done” he cupped his cheek “Done is done” he said smoothing his thumb back and forth. It’s all the comfort he could give him.

“What...no” Ian stepped back like Mickey’s hand burned him. “I love you! Doesn’t that mean shit to you? I don’t give a fuck about the other shit. It doesn’t fuckin matter. All that matters is you!” He was pacing back and forth almost like Mickey’s words sobered him up. “You know what fuck you...fuck you Mickey. I fell for you..and now” Ian’s tears were quickly sliding down his face now and he gave up trying to will them away or stop them. “Now done is done” he halted and turned quickly pushing Mickey against the side of the house. “You need me. I’ll show you” Ian growled attacked his lips. He cracked their teeth but neither of them seemed to notice. Mickey went to push him away but instead treaded his fingers through his hair pulling him closer. Their tongues were moving tasting one another. Mickey moaned as their tongues danced together, Ian tasted like vodka, some sort of juice, salt from his tears, and the delicious taste that was uniquely Ian.

Ian broke away from the kiss letting them both catch their breath for a moment. He went back kissing and sucking at Mickey’s neck. He could still feel tears running down his face. He didn’t usually cry but it felt like everything needed to pour out. Now with Mickey in his arms it could. He could try to push him away but Ian knew, Mickey missed him. Mickey wants him like he wants him. Everything was gonna be ok.

Ian was driving him crazy, lighting his nerve endings up. Fuck this kid right now was gonna be the death of him. He missed him, needed him. Mickey brought Ian’s face up to kiss him again. He sucked Ian’s bottom lip slightly pulling then letting it fall. The teen groaned then slid his hands down Mickey’s body. Mickey pulled him flush against him enjoying the feeling. He wanted Ian, always. He felt Ian playing with his sweats before putting both hands inside grabbing his ass and pulling him close.

“Mmm” Mickey gasped kissing the redhead and falling into the feeling. He didn’t even remember what got them here. Ian was making him forget all the bullshit going on in his life. This is what he wanted. He felt hands massaging his ass then a finger graze against his hole. That shook him out of his lapse in judgement. He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be letting Ian do this. What the fuck is his problem? He just seems to keep hurting this beautiful boy. Fuck he deserves to be fucking miserable. He gently pushed Ian back who had lust filled eyes and gave him a small lopsided grin. He leaned back in to try to kiss Mickey.

“No Ian we can’t. I’m serious alright. I’m sorry I keep fuckin hurting you but please listen when I tell you this” Ian was silent “We aren’t together and we never will be. I’m not your boyfriend. I’m not your anything” he knows he’s being harsh. It’s killing him seeing the heartbreak on Ian’s face but it needs to be said. The sooner the kid gets over him the better “Stop callin, stop textin, stop tryin to see me. This thing between us is over” he swallowed hard trying to keep his composure. He waited for Ian to say anything. He didn’t. The younger boy looked at him stonefaced and a single tear escaped before he turned around walking home. Mickey leaned back against the house and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. “Fuck” he sighed. No matter how hard he tried a couple tears still slid down his face.

*****

Mickey leaned on the side of the house crying until he decided he was ok enough to go inside. Luckily Andrew is sleeping so he won’t realize his demeanor as he forces him to go up to their room. This is it. Less than a year and he’ll be Mr. and Mr. Mickey Milkovich. Like hell he’s taking Andrew’s last name. He took in a deep breath before walking back into the house. His fiance was snoring softly while the movie was still playing. Mickey went to go wake him up.

“Andrew get up” he said softly nudging the sleeping man.

“No Mick go away” he muttered pushing away his hand.

“Fine sleep down here then bitch. What do I care” he turned to walk away when he saw Andrew’s phone light up. He was getting a phone call. “Ay Andrew wake up”

“Nooo” his fiance groaned.

“Ugh whatever” he picked up his phone to see who was calling. Someone named Loren was calling him. He pressed the decline button. Whoever she was could leave a message. After he hung up the phone went back to his lock screen. Andrew had a slew of texts from this Loren girl.

_Loren(11:10) Miss you_

_Loren(11:14) Need to feel you inside of me_

_Loren(11:19) Andrew baby you asleep?_

_Loren(11:35) Just wanna hear your voice…_

(11:38) New Voicemail from Loren

Mickey stared at the phone. Andrew’s cheating on him? Makes sense now. That’s why he’s gone on all those ‘business trips’.

“Motherfucker” Mickey hissed. “Andrew wake the fuck up” he said kicking his soon to be ex fiances shin.

“Fuck Mick what the hell” Andrew whined sitting up. “Why didn’t you just leave me down here. Ain’t the first time I’ve slept on the couch”

“Yea and it’s definitely not gonna be your fuckin last” he crossed his arms over his chest. “Who the fuck is Loren?” he wanted to see if he would tell the truth or just lie straight out.

“Uhh Loren” he cleared his throat. “She’s working on a murder case with me”

“Ohh she’s workin a case with you” Mickey held his phone up and looked at the screen. “Well that’s fuckin odd cause unless you started fuckin girls Loren’s probably got a dick. You’re fuckin cheatin on me!” he shouted throwing his phone at his fiance.

“Really Mick” Andrew yelled jumping up from the couch and getting in his face. Bad idea because he was severely close to punching it. “You can’t get mad. You were cheatin on me too”

“How long?” he put his hands on his hips. “How fuckin long Andrew!”

“It doesn’t matter” Andrew mumbled walking away from him heading upstairs to their room.

“Like fuck it doesn’t matter. How fuckin long!” they got into their room and Mickey pushed him against the wall. “Don’t fuckin lie either cause whatever the fuck you say this” he pointed between the two of them. “Is fuckin over”

“Fine! Want the fuckin truth about two years” Two years that’s before they were even engaged.

“Two years” he staggered back. He’s been cheating almost as long as they have been together. It’s not breaking his heart like he thought it would. No he’s fucking furious! “You fuckin piece of shit! You made me feel like an asshole for cheatin and here you are admitting you’ve been doin it almost the whole time we’ve been together” he shoved him hard.

“You were fuckin a child Mickey don’t fuckin compare us” Andrew straightened himself.

“That “child” is more of a man than you’ll ever fuckin be” he sneered.

“Whatever you gotta tell yourself Mick” Andrew went and sat on the bed. He’s always so goddamn calm!

“Fuck you! Why the fuck do you even give a shit? You obviously don’t want me. You’re gone more than you’re fuckin home. Fuckin Loren I assume” he ran his hand through his hair resisting the urge to punch the other man in the face. He wants to bad. He had a guy on the side and still wanted to keep him. Fucking bullshit! If he didn’t want him let him fucking go! “Why did you give a shit when you found out about me and Ian? Why did you want to keep me so damn bad. Why couldn’t you just let me go”

“Because I didn’t want to fuckin lose!” Andrew shouted getting in his face. “I wasn’t about to fuckin lose you to some 17 year old kid from nextdoor” he poked Mickey in the chest to emphasize his point. “What the fuck does that ginger freak have that I don’t. I gave you a nice fuckin house, car, cellphone, everything. We have the stupid white picket fence American goddamn dream”

“Yea except the fact that you’ve been cheatin on me for two years” he narrowed his eyes glaring at him. Finally he’s getting some type of reaction from Andrew and it’s only because he didn’t want to lose. “This American dream you thinks so perfect for us was bullshit the moment you started cheatin on me” he started stalking towards Andrew making him back up until he couldn’t sitting down on the edge of the bed. “This whole fuckin relationship is bullshit” he can’t believe he kept convincing himself that this relationship was worth saving. He started laughing.

“What the fuck are you laughin about?” Andrew asked clearly annoyed.

“This shit. I broke up with the one person who actually fuckin loves me for this fucked up relationship” he waited until he was able to control his laughter. “You know what, thank you” his ex cocked his eyebrow at him. “Thanks for never bein fuckin home and I guess cheatin on me. If you hadn’t I wouldn’t have ever been with Ian. He’s a better man than you and you know what myself too” he leaned over placing his arms on each side of Andrew getting in his face. “That ginger freak is the nicest, best, most sincere person I’ve ever fuckin met. He loves me and I love him more than I’ve ever fuckin loved you” he stood up glaring at the man on the bed. He grabbed his pillow walking to go sleep in the guest room. He stopped and turned smiling at his ex fiance. “Oh and by the way he also turns me out good and hard. Your dick” he scoffed. “Is nothin compared to Ian’s and he’s 17. Just thought you should fuckin know ” Andrew looked pissed. Good. With that he walked out of the room. He felt liberated. This poor excuse of a relationship is over. Why the fuck did he even stay in this relationship for so long? He's a fucking idiot that's why. He’s finally fucking free. Now what is he gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol always gave me liquid courage but also let me do some dumb shit lol Finally Andrew can fuck off. Please let me know what you think :)


	8. 20 Reasons Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you wanted to see the list <3

**20 Reasons Why**

1: I treat you better than he does

2: We have more fun together

3: I look waaay better naked

4: We like the same movies

5: I remember shit you tell me

6: I like your cooking even when it taste gross

7: We look good in photos together

8: Whenever we argue we usually just fuck and get over it

9: Oh I also fuck you hard and you fuckin love it

10: Our names flow together

11: I’m young so I have a lot of stamina. You do too so it’s perfect

12: I actually like spending time with you and spend as much time as I possibly can with you

13: I love the color of your eyes

14: I think you’re the most perfect person in the world

15: If we were together I would treat you the way you deserve

16: You’re beautiful and so am I **#modelstatus#beautifulbabies#youareprettier**

17: I’ll always remember your birthday

18: When we kiss I swear the world stops

19: No one loves you as much I do and you love me too

20: We’re meant to be

*Ian & Mickey Forever* 

 


	9. Why Are You Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is ready to be with Ian. Time to get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey finally back! It's been forever. Life it kinda evening out now so I am hoping to update quicker. At least a chapter a month. Don't hate me if I fail though haha hope you like this chapter.

It’s been two days since Mickey found out that Andrew’s been cheating on him. They were quite the couple. Both fucking cheating, both playing the game. They’ve talked about what comes next. Andrew being the asshole that he is, tried to get him back. The guy just doesn’t like to “lose”. After they fought through that they came to the conclusion that he’ll live in the guest room until he can get a place. This house is Andrews. He pays for everything. Honestly Mickey rather leave him the house. It holds a lot of bad memories and the good ones are fucking bullshit anyways. He hasn’t spoken to Ian yet. The redhead has plagued his mind the entire time. He’s not sure what the best thing to do is. He’s 25 and Ian’s 17, big age difference. That could cause problems in regards to colleges, apartments, jobs, and should Ian really be tied down so young? When did he start feeling so fucking old. He’s decided though that he’s gonna sleep on it one more night. If he still wants Ian tomorrow then he’s gonna have to go get him.

_*****_

Mickey opened his eyes and the first thing he realized is that he wants Ian. Age differences and how they met aside, he loves him. Time to get his ass up, get ready, and get the fuck to work. The moment he sat at his desk Mickey took out his phone.

_Mickey(9:03) Hey Gallagher Andrew and I are over. Guy’s been fuckin cheatin on me almost our whole fuckin relationship. I wanna see u_

Mickey waited for Ian to text him back but as the hours dragged and no reply he wasn’t so sure he was gonna get one.

_Mickey(2:57) We can be together now. No more fucked up fiance to ruin everythin_

_Mickey(4:11) Can u at least fuckin text me back man? I wanna talk_

_Ian(4:29) Congratulations Mickey u deserved better than him_

Why did that text seem not so warm and fuzzy? Mickey thought Ian would be more excited to hear the news. The one thing keeping them apart is fucking gone and all he has to say is congratulations.

_Mickey(4:32) I want to see u. Talk shit out_

_Ian(4:36) Can’t busy_

_Mickey(4:39) Wtf busy? U can’t make fuckin time??_

_Ian(4:45) No too much shit goin on maybe some other time_

Busy fucking busy! What the actual fuck. Ian showed up at his house shitface drunk, bleeding soul displayed for him to see, and when he can actually be with him the kid won’t give him the time. He’s too “busy”.

_*****_

Mickey felt like an adolescent teenage girl. He has been texting Ian and calling him but the kid won’t talk. He just wants to fucking talk! He thought that when he told him about Andrew three days ago he would react differently. More fucking, less avoiding. He’s not gonna be ignored though. Mickey walked up to the Gallagher house and knocked on the door determined to talk to his favorite redhead.

“Hi Mickey” a cheery Debbie Gallagher opened the door. “What’re you doin here?”

“Hey Debbie” he said smiling wide. “Is Ian home?”

“Oh yea let me get him” she nodded her head and shut the door on him. Mickey stood outside waiting longer than he expected when the front door finally opened.

“Ian..” he was shocked when Fiona was the one standing in front of him.

“What’d you want Mickey?” Fiona asked aggravation evident in her voice.

“Need to talk to Ian” for some reason he feels nervous. Fiona has this look that can go right through you. Holy shit Mickey stop being such a bitch. You’re older than her. You shouldn’t be scared of a protective older sister. Too bad he was...a little.

“Yea see that’s not gonna happen” she said crossing her arms and closed the door the rest of the way behind her. “You broke my brother’s heart, not gonna let you rub salt in the wound”

“Fiona I just wanna fuckin talk to him. Kid won’t even respond to me”

“That’s the thing Mickey, he’s a fuckin kid. He’s 17. You’re 25. You shoulda known better”

He was not gonna be lectured like a child. “You’re right I’m an adult but you’re brother isn’t just some fuckin kid. You tryin to tell me you never wanted a guy older than you when you were his age?”

“Didn’t fuckin everyone” Fiona said shrugging her shoulders. “But that shit ended awful for me just like it did for my brother”

“It doesn’t have to fuckin end. Just let me fuckin talk to him” Mickey growled. He’s fucking an adult. This is bullshit.

“Sorry Mickey that’s not gonna happen. Thanks for stoppin by” Fiona said quickly opening the door and slamming it behind her.

“You fuckin kiddin me” he scoffed in shock and walked back to his house. He’ll just come back later.

_**_

Okay he texted Ian again and still no answer. He’s trying to let it roll off his back but it isn’t working. In truth it is hurting his pride and his feelings are taking a hit as well. He checked outside and the Gallagher car was gone. Time to see if he can’t get that fucking ginger to the door.

Mickey knocked on the door determinately. Ian is coming to the door no matter who the fuck answers it. The door opened after the first knock showcasing a stone faced Ian.

“What the fuck Gallagher” he chastised walking past him into the house.

“Come on in Mick” Ian said rolling his eyes then shut the door. “Why’re you here?”

“Why the fuck do you think I’m here?” Mickey asked using all the snark he had. “You’re bein a bitch and ignorin me. Not so much as a fuck off”

“Yea well like I told you before been busy. Soccer started and school and everythin else”

“Hmm” he looked around to see if anyone was home. Didn’t look or sound like it. Usually this house had some kinda noise. Perfect. Mickey pushed Ian against the door and pressed their lips together. He put all of his pent up angst and want into that kiss. He slowly made his way up the redhead back until he realized he was the only one participating in this make up. Ian was just standing there. Mickey stepped back. “What’re you doin?”

“Mickey you should go” Ian rubbed his forehead looking down and let out a loud sigh.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? Me here fuckin only for you” the older man was seriously confused. He understands they went through a lot of shit but he didn’t think Ian wouldn’t want him.

“You need to leave” he said firmly opening the door and waiting for Mickey to walk out it.

“Fuck fine” he said defeated again by the Gallagher household except this time is was by the one person he thought would accept him. He walked through the door and it was swiftly shut behind him. What the fuck? That went nowhere near how he expected. What now?

_*****_

“Here at Sheely Farms we have a community pool, gym, small movie theatre that seats about 20, and a steam room” the overly polite Melissa was telling Mickey all about the wonders of this apartment complex. This was the sixth place he’s checked out and each person has been just as cheery and it’s grating on his nerves.

“Steam room huh? Well isn’t that just fuckin special. Now” he said putting their flyer on her desk. “I wanna look at a one bedroom. The bigger one. Do you think that’s somethin you can fuckin show me Melissa? Not really concerned about a movie theatre” the woman’s eyes were wide. Most people are surprised or put off by his brash personality. He could really give a shit though. They needed to grow a pair and get over it.

“Right this way Mr. Milkovich” she grabbed a key from her desk and walked him around the property. “You’re in luck we have two one bedrooms available right now if you’re interested” Melissa looked at him and smiled. “That doesn’t happen very often. Most people have to wait one to three months”

_**_

A hour later Mickey had filled out the application was waiting on a background check, which he knew he would pass, and went home to pack more of his shit. It’s liberating to finally be moving out. Living with Andrew after they had broken up is awkward. Sometimes he still catches his ex checking him out or he makes suggestive comments and it makes his skin crawl. Mickey makes sure to remind him each time that it’s over and he usually mentions Lauren. Pretty fucked up for Andrew to cheat on him too. If the guy was worth destroying his engagement then he had to mean something to Andrew. It was time for him to be on his own. Living next to the Gallagher’s isn’t helping either. Being so close to Ian but not having him sucks every single day. It’s been about three weeks since he went over and was thrown out. He sulked for about a week then decided that it was probably for the best. Ian’s young and knows what he wants, he just didn’t think he would _want_ to stay apart. If that is what the kid thought would make him happy then Mickey would leave him be. That’s all he wishes for Ian, to be happy. If that doesn’t include him then he’ll have to try his best to move on.

_*****_

Finally moving day. Mickey had more boxes than he had expected. His friend Jason came to help lug all his shit to his new apartment. He noticed the Gallaghers having a party. His neighbors had no concept of quiet on the weekends. The parties were loud and everyone sounded like they were having a good time. Mickey checked the time on his phone and the date. He had known it all day but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He could figure it out later.

“Goddamn Mick why the fuck is this couch so damn heavy” Jason complained as they carried the dark brown couch into his living room.

“Don’t be such a fuckin baby” they dropped the couch in the general area where Mickey wanted it. “It’s a trundle bed” his friend cocked his eyebrow apparently not knowing what that is. “You know couch with a fuckin bed? It adds weight. So what you think huh?”

“Pretty swanky man. Decent size, washer and dryer in the apartment, and a small patio balcony. Sucks you’re on the second floor though” Jason grabbed a beer out of the fridge and threw one to Mickey.

“Can’t be perfect man” he chuckled chugging half his beer. He checked his phone 4:39. Hmm didn’t take half as long as he thought it would. Still has time.

“So you gonna bring that boyfriend around?” Jason had found out about his “boyfriend” while he was still with Andrew. He was all for it though. He commented almost daily on how Andrew treated him like shit.

“We ain’t together anymore” he looked away hoping his friend would drop it.

“Really that sucks? Why?”

“Jesus Jason” he scoffed. “You fuckin tryin to start up girl talk right now?” Mickey said going over and plopping down onto the couch. “We broke up end of fuckin story”

“Soooo he dumped you” Jason leaned against the kitchen counter crossing his feet. Mickey took a sip of his beer and ground his teeth. His friend is overstepping. New fuckin topic needed. “Mick my friend how long were you guys together? Like almost 9 months or so. That’s a long fuckin time. Did you just give up?”

“Let it go. Why do you fuckin care so much?”

“I don’t know” Jason shrugged. “Just seemed like you really cared for him”

“Jason just fuckin drop it alright. It didn’t work. Move on” he lit a cigarette and took a drag.

“K Mick no more talk about feelings”

“Good so as promised I’m buyin dinner” he stood up and grabbed his keys. “Thinkin Chinese. Could go for some orange chicken” they left the apartment discussing the delicacy that is eggrolls.

_**_

Mickey stood outside the Gallagher house again. It was now 7:13 at night and the party from early afternoon is still rolling. He played with the card in his hand trying to convince himself to ring the doorbell. He isn’t scared but he didn’t want to ruin the fun or be insulted more. Eh if he does “ruin” it they will move on. He ranged the doorbell and wondered who would answer the door. To his utter disappointed and soon to be aggravation Lip showed up.

“What do you want Mickey?” Lip blew smoke to the air. “Why the fuck are you here”

“Wanna talk to Ian” Mickey straightened up showing Lip he isn’t gonna be intimidated.

“Too bad. He doesn’t wanna talk to you. He’s fuckin over you”

“Fuckin seriously” he growled. “It’s not hard. Get me your fuckin brother so I can wish him a happy birthday”

“Shit you fuckin love rejection don’t you” Lip shook his head and walked into the house. A few moments later a tipsy looking redhead came through the door.

“What do you want Mick?” Ian asked.

“Fuck Ian do you hate me or somethin?” he held out the birthday card and slightly shook it. “Happy fuckin birthday. I’ll let you get back to your fuckin party” Mickey turned around about to walk down the stairs to his car.

“Mickey wait” he turned back around. “I don’t fuckin hate you alright”

“Then what’s the fuckin problem? I thought once Andrew and I split you would be happier. Not act like a fuckin bitch” he has a feeling he should be nicer but he’s angry. Ian hasn’t talked to him for little under a month. It’s bullshit.

“That’s the fuckin issue isn’t it Mick” Ian put his hands on his hips. “You didn’t fuckin choose me did you? Found out Andrew was a piece of shit like I had been fuckin tellin you already then you chose me”

“It wasn’t even like…” Mickey was cut off by a very angry Ian.

“Really so you were gonna leave Andrew for me? After I showed up at your house, tried one last time to really tell you how I felt, and you still ripped my fuckin heart out” Ian was getting increasing louder.

“I wanted...I still want” what can he say to make it better. His redhead sounds angry but looked hurt. “Gallagher c’mon I love you alright. Shit was fucked up but now it’s better”

“You don’t get it. I put myself out there. I waited around hoping you’d change your mind and that didn’t happen until Andrew turned out to be a giant asshole” Ian crossed his arms still holding his blue card. “Maybe that makes me fuckin stupid but fuck me for not wantin to be someone’s consolation prize”

“You’re more than that alright” Mickey tried to touch his shoulder but Ian stepped back. “Ian stop. I know I fucked with your head and I shoulda left Andrew a lot sooner than I did, but guess what princess shit didn’t happen that way” he was over this whiny bullshit. He wants Ian and he’s gonna get him.

“You think the tough acts gonna work Mickey?” Ian said taking a tiny step back. Mickey isn’t sure if he noticed it.

“Has before. You like it rough” He continued to stare down the redhead as the kid walked back. “Like when I fuckin tell you how it is”

“Y..you should go” Ian’s back hit the door.

“Should I?” Mickey stood in front of Ian putting a hand on each side of his head caging him against the door.

“Yes” the teenager was staring down at his lips. “Not gonna work this time”

“Mmhm” he hummed cradling the back of his head and smashed their lips together. He moved his lips against still ones. “Gallagher” he whined softly. The redhead groaned loudly then turned them around so Mickey was pushed against the door. Ian grabbed his ass and kneaded his cheeks. His tongue met a soft one and Ian sucked on his bottom lip.

“Mick” he sighed. “That ass” Ian chuckled then picked Mickey up holding under his butt. The older man wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist with a wide grin on his face.

“Knew you’d fuckin see things my way” he teased before going in for another kiss.

“Wait a minute” Ian knitted his brows and let Mickey down. He took a giant step backwards putting some space between them. “I don’t want this”

“What the fuck you mean you don’t want this? What the fuck else do I gotta do Ian? What stupid bullshit teenage logic do I need to use so you fuckin understand that I want you?”

“Just fuckin leave Mickey. Please go away. This shit is over” Ian pushed past him to opened the door.

“Whatever Gallagher call me when you fuckin change your mind” Mickey growled walking down the stairs. He heard the door slam. He looked down at the card that was still in his hand and rolled his eyes. Ian may think this is over. He may even act like it but he doesn’t accept that. They can’t love each other and let it fucking end without a decent try. He’s not fucking giving up and he is not letting this be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and thanks for being patient <3


	10. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ian be able to stay away from Mickey like he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so time to get real. Thought life was getting easier lol I was wrong. My meds aren't working like they should and need an adjustment. Been a bit more uneven than I'd like. This chapter is short but it's what I got. I'll try my best to get more up soon but life is a crazy time. If you're still reading thank you! I know updates are slow. Hope you like the shorter chapter :)

Mickey...fucking Mickey Milkovich is plaguing his life. His last words to him were  _ “Whatever Gallagher call me when you fuckin change your mind”  _ yet not even three days later Mickey was texting him. Ian didn’t answer him of course because that would send the wrong message but he misses him. It’s been 16 days and it still isn’t much easier than it was the first day. After a full week of texting him and two unanswered phone calls Mickey stopped trying. He was both relieved and saddened when the first day then second rolled on without the older man contacting him. It’s what he wanted right? 

 

“Gallagher where’s your focus” Ian’s soccer coach called to him. Technically he was supposed to be in a serious timeout huddle. The team they’re playing is tough and they’re up by one point. They can’t fucking lose. 

 

“Uh yea sorry coach just spaced” He did like he’s done many times before. 

 

*****

Ian Gallagher…For fuck sakes that’s all his brain can think about. He stopped trying to get him to talk to him. His attempts were futile and every time a text went unanswered or a call missed he would get angrier. The anger was short lived and the potent combination of sadness and regret would set in. That overwhelming cycle of emotions wanted to crush him so for the sake of his sanity, and Ian’s wishes, he stopped. He thought about just deleting his number. Try to erase Ian from his phone so that he could erase him from his life. He couldn’t though and he won’t. Mickey finished the last bit of his sandwich and threw away his trash. Another exciting day at the dealership. Yea right. 

 

“Jesus you look like you would suck the fun out of Disneyland” Jason said stopping to chat with Mickey when he should be working. One thing that’s nice about this is that he’s made a lot of sales. Mickey threw himself into work and his numbers are showing it. 

 

“Shut up Jason” he growled. “Don’t you got fuckin work to do” 

 

“Yea but it’s funner to poke the bear” Jason poke him once to emphasize his point. 

 

“Funner isn’t a word and if you value that fuckin finger don’t fuckin touch me” He opened a piece of mail then threw it in his stack of shit to worry about later. 

 

“Whew someone's a grumpy bear” Jason leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. “Speak. Why’re you in such a bitchy mood”  

 

“Pretty sure  I fuckin act like this all the fuckin time. Shit ain’t new” Mickey knew he was an asshole. Didn’t try to hide it and he saw no need to change. 

 

“Truue  _ but  _ I’ve been your friend for a while Mick. I can sift through your bullshit and see when you’re just bein a dick or when you’re upset. You’re voice has a more nasally tone to it when you’re upset” 

 

Mickey took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile then looked at his friend. “Jason I’m fine. I’m fuckin happy. The world is a sunshiny piece of shit with unicorns and fuckin rainbows. Throw in some puppies and kittens and you got yourself a fuckin party” 

 

“Mick I know sometimes it hard to admit you got fuckin feelings but maybe if you did you could actually work through them” 

 

“Thanks Dr. Phil any other pearls of wisdom you’ll like to fuckin share?” Mickey knew he was taking his frustration out on his best friend but it’s nice to have it off himself for a bit. 

 

“Yea here’s one” Jason stood up straight and locked eyes with him. “Get over it. People get dumped shit happens but in situations like the one you were in” Jason paused and sighed. “Most don’t get have happy fuckin endings” 

 

“Go away” he said lowly. 

 

“I just want you to not be so fuckin miserable all the time. My therapist always told me to pick one thing. One feeling, emotion, whatever the fuck you wanna call it, one issue you can work through. Identify it and maybe you’ll be able to tackle it. If you can’t get over Ian then try to get over your self-loathing. You can’t change the past Mick” 

 

He listened to his friend talk enough. “Whatever just fuckin go away” he said rolling his eyes and turning all his attention back to his computer.

 

“You know where I am if you wanna talk” Jason said walking away. His friend’s so fucking annoying. Always wanting to talk about emotions and shit. Dude used to have hardcore issues but after he started going to therapy a year ago he’s open and honest and kumbaya. He hates him for it but also wishes he could have some of that openness. He doesn’t want to emotionally vomit every feeling he has, but if he could articulate exactly how he felt about Ian maybe the redhead would want him. 

 

*****

Ian was sitting in his Calculus class doodling in his notebook. I&M marked it up and then was scratched out where it was illegible. It was cathartic seeing this perfect letter representation of them getting destroyed by him. He had tried so many times to make it work and Mickey would say no. Now he’s the one saying no but why should he say yes? So yea scratching out their connection on paper lets him feel a sense of control he has yet to feel. Ian may be pushing the older man away but he’s always on the brink of yanking him back. 

 

“Geez Ian” His friend Claire hissed pulling his pencil away. “What did the letters I and M ever do to you?” 

 

“Nothin good” Ian sighed staring at his paper. 

 

“What’s been up with you lately?” Claire asked studying his face. Good thing they’re just working on homework or else their teacher would bitch. “You’ve been mopin around for weeks” 

 

“I have not been mopin. I..I. You know what just shut it” he huffed leaning his elbow on his desk and trying to cover his face as best as he could. 

 

“Is it your boyfriend?” his friend asked sympathetically.

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend” he didn’t sound convincing even to himself. 

 

“Well yea apparently not anymore. What happened?” 

 

“Claire seriously I didn’t and don’t have a fuckin boyfriend” he erased a problem vigorously when he got the wrong answer for the third time. 

 

“Did you guys break up? What happened?” Claire sounded concerned but not like she was pitying him. They have been friends for two years. What’s the fucking harm in telling her since it’s over. 

 

“He was engaged” Ian said softly clearing his throat. “Mickey was engaged and I told him I loved him cause like an idiot I fell for him” he looked at Claire and her expression was soft. “He didn’t say it back and when he finally did it, it meant nothin because it changed nothin. He only decided to be with me cause his fiance cheated on him. He said I’m not a consolation prize but what am I supposed to think?” he chuckled humorously. “Am I bein stupid? Should I just take him back?” 

 

“What no” Claire said taking his homework from him and doing the problem he couldn’t solve. “I think you’re not bein stupid at all. If Mickey really loved you more than his fiance then he should’ve picked you first. His fiance cheatin on him seems like an excuse for him to not feel like such a shitty person for fuckin around in the first place” his friend handed over his paper showing the correct answer and the steps to get there. “If you feel like a consolation prize don’t give in until you don’t” Claire looked at him. “Or you’ll always feel like one” 

 

“Guess you’re right” Ian smirked shrugging his shoulder. It was nice to talk to someone about this that isn’t his family. “Thanks Claire, was fuckin spinnin around in my head a bit” 

 

“Yea I could tell” she said with a smile. She grabbed his pencil and scratched out one of the many I&Ms on his paper. “Guys are stupid Ian. Most the time they don’t know what the fuck they want. Don’t sell yourself short kid” Claire teased nudging him with her shoulder. “It’ll work out”

 

“What if I did take him back?” Ian mumbled staring down and picking at his notebook paper. “Would I be stupid?”

 

“I’ll tell you what my mom always tells me” she took hold of his hand and squeezed it reasurrantly. “When it has to do with your heart trust yourself. There are never wrong decisions just opportunities for us to grow and not fuck it up the next time” 

 

“Good advice” he said smiling.

 

“She likes to think so. Whatever you choose Ian go for it but don’t hate yourself for your decision. THAT makes you stupid” Claire grabbed her phone reading a text. “Ha guess what?”

 

“What?” Claire lifted her phone and held it up so Ian could read.

 

_ Jacoby (1:46) Hey u know if Gallagher’s single? _

 

“At least you know you got options” Claire said with a huge smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will get together I promise but I can't see Ian being excited to run into Mickey's arms. Love is complicated lol


End file.
